Dreaming
by Oshima Yuko HyeMi Sakura AKB48
Summary: Kushina harus bertemu lagi dengan seorang yang membuat nya sering bernyanyi,seorang yang pertama kali mencium nya di umur 10 tahun. apakah Kushina bermimpi?tentu tidak. apa yang harus kushina lakukan,terlebih ia harus pindah ke Tokyo yang akan memisahkan nya dengan Minato Namikaze. dan akhirnya kushina dapat bertemu lagi dengan Minato lewat acara Senior Year.
1. Chapter 1:Bertemu kembali

_**dreaming chapter 1:kembali bertemu**_

_**disclaimer:masasahi kishimoto**_

_**genre:romance**_

_**rated:T**_

_**warning:OOC,TYPO(S),GAJE,JELEK,DSB.**_

_**DREAMING chapter 1:kembali bertemu**__**.**_

pagi itu sangat cerah di konohagakure,seorang pelajar konoha kirin art high school berlari menuju ruang kelas nya pelajar itu bernama kushina uzumaki,dia terkenal dengan suara nya yang merdu nan indah, orang di sekitar kushina beranggapan bahwa kemampuan nya adalah keturunan dari kakak nya, sooyoung

"hhhhh . . . . hhhh . . . maaf sensai saya sedikit terlambat"ucap kushina sambil mengatur nafas nya.  
"kamu belum terlambat ada setengah jam lagi"ujar akira sensai

"hah?ter,ternyata MASIH ADA SETENGAH JAM LAGI?"teriak kushina,untung akira sensai sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan super makjeger kushina,jadi tidak terlalu pusing akan teriakan super makjeger kushina.  
"sudah teriaknya?lain kali kalo teriak jangan terlalu lebay ya?kalo begitu sensai mau ke ruang guru dulu,mengecek keadaan para guru sehabis teriakan mu tadi."ujar akira sensai seraya meninggalkan kushina sendiri.  
kushina langsung berjalan ke bangkunya yang paling belakang dan meletakkan tas nya di atas meja,lalu duduk sambil menekan layar touch screen di ponselnya nya mengecek apa ada pesan yang masuk ,ternyata dugaan kushina benar.  
'ahh,ada pesan dari siapa ya?'batin kushina  
kushina menekan tombol _**open**__**message**_ .

'** untuk:kushina**

**dari mikoto**

**kushina,maaf hari ini aku tidak masuk,orang tuaku mendadak mengajak ku ke yukigakure,saudaraku sedang sakit jadi aku harus menengoknya,tidak apa apa,kan?hati hati ya?kalo mau curhat kita saling mengirim pesan atau email saja,bagaimana?yasudah sampai nanti.' **kushina membaca pesan itu dengan wajah datar.  
'aku keluar saja,aku mulai bosan berada di dalam kelas'batin kushina bosan

kushina mengotak atik ponselnya"sekarang kan?!"ucap kushina  
kelas kushina sangat dekat dengan tangga,ketika kushina ingin menuruni tangga kakinya terpeleset,untungnya ada seseorang yang menolong kushina,kushina membuka matanya,di menatap sepasang mata sapphire.  
kushina langsung berdiri di hadapan orang tersebut

"kau tidak apa apa?"tanya orang itu.

"apa pedulimu?aku baik baik saja"ucap kushina dingin

"oh,bagus kalo begitu'ucap orang itu

kushina melihat nametag yang di pakai orang itu

'**minato namikaze ' **batin kushina.

minato melihat nametag yang di pakai kushina'

**kushina uzumaki** ' batin minato.

"KAMU!"teriak keduanya

To Be Countiuned

**author:aku ga tau harus nulis apa, ini cerita chapternya lumayan banyak.**

**review review**


	2. Chapter 2:Jadian

Dreaming Chapter 2:Jadian

Chapter 2,Update!

Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Pair:Minato N. & Kushina U.

Genre: Romance**(di chapter ini akan ada sedikit Humor nya,ingat sedikit bukan banyak,INGAT SEDIKIT,CAMKAN itu!#di geplak#)**

Rated:T

"KAMU!"Teriak ke dua nya.

Kushina berfikir sejenak,

"Kamu...Kamu itu Justin Beiber kan?"Tanya Kushina senang.

"Apaan sih?Justin Justin,Ga inget ya?"Tanya Minato Kesal.

"Ahahaha,Iya iya . aku inget kamu yang waktu itu pernah cium aku kan?Dasar!masih kecil udah tau cium ciuman."Jawab Kushina sambil tertawa.

"Aku pikir kamu tidak ingat!"Ucap Minato

Tiba tiba bel masuk berbunyi

Teng Teng Teng!

Minato menarik lengan Kushina,wajah Kushina bersemu merah.

Minato dan Kushina masuk ke dalam kelas,untung nya Akira-sensei belum datang.

Kushina duduk dekat jendela pandangan nya masih tertuju ke depan.

Akira sensei masuk."Pagi Murid murid!"Sapa Akira sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kita akan mulai pelajaran nya,buka buku kalian halaman 29"Ucap Akira sensei,Kushina membuka buku nya.

Kushina sedikit melirik ke samping kanan nya,terlihat Minato sedang serius Membaca bukunya.

"Serius sekali dia!"Gumam Kushina,Kushina Mengalihkan lirikan nya ke Papan tulis,Akira sensei sedang menulis Lagu.

Kushina merasa bosan,harus menulis lagu lagi.'Kenapa lagu lagi sih?Bosan tau!Bosan Bosan Bosan!'Protes kushina dalam hati.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan nya ke jendela,langit hari ini sangat cerah.

Baru saja pelajaran di mulai bel pulang berbunyi

Teng!Teng!

"Eh?Sensei!Kenapa tiba tiba pulang?"Tanya Kushina,Akira sensei tersenyum.

"Hari ini guru guru akan rapat,Besok pulang nya akan sedikit lama."Ucap Akira sensei.

"Oh!"jawab Kushina,Kushina membereskan bukunya dan beranjak dari tempat duduk nya.

Grep!Minato memegang lengan kushina.

Kushina berbalik dan menatap heran Minato,"Ada apa?"Tanya Kushina.

"Ayo ikut aku!"Minato menarik lengan Kushina,Kushina merasa heran,tidak biasa nya Minato menarik lengannya.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat di belakang Sekolah,Tempat itu indah di hiasi bunga bunga berbagai macam air sungai di seberang nya mengalir sangat tenang.

Kushina merasa wajahnya memerah.'Jangan jangan..."duga Kushina dalam hati.

Minato melepaskan genggaman nya"Kushina-chan,aku...aku suka,sayang,dan cinta kepadamu"Ucap Minato tiba tiba,

Kushina Kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah Minato.

"Kamu yakin?Aku ini kan galak,tidak ada manis manis nya."Tanya Kushina,Minato menggeleng cepat.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kecil,aku selalu merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatmu,aku nggak peduli mau kamu manis atau enggak,kamu tetep manis tapi dari dalam hati."Jawab Minato.

Kushina menatap safir Minato, mencoba untuk mencari secercah kebohongan, tetapi tidak ada, ia sangat tulus.

"Sebenarnya aku juga dari dulu suka,sayang,dan cinta padamu."Ucap Kushina

"Jadi,Kita resmi Jadian?"Tanya Minato,Kushina mengangguk.

"Ya!"Jawab Kushina.

Minato mencium Kushina,Kushina sedikit Kaget karena sudah lama dia tidak pernah dicium sejak 8 tahun yang lalu.

Kushina memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangan nya di leher Minato.

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama 3 menit,Minato melepaskan ciuman nya dan menatap mata violet Kushina.

wajah Kushina bersemu merah.

"Ja-jangan menatapku begitu,Minato!"Ucap Kushina,Minato memeluknya sebentar,dan melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Ayo pulang!"Ucap Minato,Kushina tersenyum

"Ayo!"

^Dreaming^

Kushina masuk kedalam rumah nya"Tadaima!"salam Kushina

"Okaeri,Kushina!"Jawab kaa-san.

Kushina naik ke kamar nya di lantai 2.

Cklek!

Kushina membuka pintu kamar nya.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur king size nya bergambar pohon pohon kecil.

kushina menatap langit langit kamar nya

"Kenapa Minato tiba tiba menembakku?"tanya Kushina pada dirinya sendiri.

Kushina mengambil Ponsel Smartphone nya,

Sejanak ia memandangi wallpaper ponsel nya,wallpapernya bergambar foto nya dan Minato sewaktu kecil,ia lalu menekan sebuah nomor.

"Tuut...Tuut..tuut!"Bunyi sambungan

**"Halo?!"**

"Mikoto!Minato tiba tiba menembakku!Aku tidak tau dia kerasukan apa sampai sampai dia menembakku!Oohhh!Aku benar benar bingung!tapi,aku sudah menerima nya."Ucap kushina.

**"Kalo di tembak Mati dong!"**Jawab Mikoto

"Ihhh!Kau ini!"teriak Kushina,Mikoto tertawa dari seberang sambungan

**"Ahahaha,Aku hanya bercanda,bukan nya dia itu pernah mencium mu saat kau masih berumur 10 tahun,ya?"**Tanya Mikoto.

"Begitulah,tapi dari mata safir nya tidak menunjukan kebohongan,ia benar benar sangat tulus,Miko!"Jawab Kushina.

**"Kalau begitu terima saja dia!"**ucap Mikoto

"Kan sudah ku bilang, Aku sudah menerima nya,Tapi seminggu lagi aku..."

**To Be Countiuned**

wah,senang deh,walaupun review nya dikit cuma 3 aku tetep akan mengelanjutin fict ini.

**Narusaku minakushi loverzzz**

Up?Wah,aku ga terlalu bisa bahasa inggris,tapi minakushi jadian nya cepet lho.

tapi...hiks hiks dia harus berpisah,

Kushina:Huawaaaa!Kenapa aku harus berpisah dengan Minato? aku baru saja jadian dengan Minato!Author Bakarayo!

author:ahh,kamu diam saja,kamu kan hanya saya pinjam charter nya,jadi cukup diam ok?tapi,itu sih mulutmu bukan mulutku jadi terserah dirimu saja.

**C3**

wah,terima kasih atas pujian walaupun ga banyak yg review tapi aku akan tetep ngalanjutin ini fict.

chapter kemaren emang dikit soal nya aku kehabisan ide,jadi ya begitulah jadinya.

Kushina:kehabisan ide gimana?!#wajah kesal#

Kushina: bilang aja kalo ga tau cara ngepublish nya,jadi chapter kemaren dikit soal nya ni author masih umur 11 tahun,dan...MASIH KELAS 6 SD!#Teriak#

Author:Biasa aja kali,habanero!ya memang benar aku ga tau cara nge publish cerita dan baru 3 minggu yang lalu aku buat akun FFN.

okelah,kalau begitu minat review nya yah?

RIViEW REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3:Adik Kushina

**Dreaming Chapter 3:Selamat Tinggal**

**Chapter 3 update!**

**Disclaimer:Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:Minato.N & Kushina.U**

**Genre:Romance**

**Oke silahkan baca,ya?Kalo ada cara penulisan yang salah tolong PM atau Review ya?**

**Don't Like?Don't Read.**

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang,Aku sudah menerima nya!Tapi,seminggu lagi aku akan pindah ke Tokyo,juga pindah sekolah, bagaimana ini?"Tanya Kushina.

**"Malangnya hubungan kalian."Jawab Mikoto.**

"Hey!Bukannya membantuku malah mengejek ku,huh!"Dengus Kushina.

**"Maaf,Maaf!jangan di ambil hati dong,kushina."Ucap Mikoto.**

"Kalo begitu Bagaimana ini?Aku bingung berat!"Tanya Kushina.

**"hey!Kushina,tadi sebelum pulang aku di panggil Akira sensei,Dan sepertinya akan di adakan acara kelulusan nanti kita,ingat kan kita sudah kelas 3 SMK,dan sebentar lagi kita lulus!Aku tau bagaimana caranya!"Jawab** Mikoto.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Kushina senang

**"Ehm...Jujur aku tidak tau!"Jawab Mikoto.**

"Kau ini,Mikoto!Sudah lah,sampai besok."Ucap Kushina

**"Ya,sampai besok!"**Kushina mengakhiri panggilan.

Kushina berjalan ke arah meja komputernya dan menyalakan nya,Kushina menunggu sejenak.

Setelah 5 menit menyala kushina membuka mozila,dan mengetik sebuah jejaring sosial yang lagi ngetren,Facebook.

Di akun nya banyak sekali status terbaru

**Minato Namikaze**

Akhirnya,aku berhasil menyatakan perasaan ku yang sebenarnya.

Kushina tersenyum .

Tiba tiba ibunya mengetuk pintu kamar nya

Tok!Tok!Tok!

"Kushina!Kamu sudah mandi?Hari hampir sore!"Tanya ibu kushina,Mito.

"Umh...Belum,kaa-san!Aku akan mandi!"Jawab Kushina.

"Ya sudah kalo begitu,kaa-san tunggu kamu di bawah,bantu kaa-san memasak,ya?Kaa-san ke dapur dulu!"Ucap Mito.

"Ok!"Jawab Kushina.

"Mandi tidak,ya?"tanya Kushina jahil.

Kushina menyeringai jahil,seketika seringainya menghilang.

"Aku mandi saja deh."Ucap Kushina.

Kushina menyerobot handuk yang ada di samping kamar mandi.

15 menit...

setelah selesai mandi Kushina langsung memakai baju.

ia memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih dan memakai celana selutut dengan motif dedaunan.

Kushina langsung melesat keluar menuju Dapur setelah mematikan komputer nya.

"Kaa-san!Apa yang perlu aku bantu?"tanya Kushina sambil menatap Sayuran yang ada di samping talenan.

"Tolong aduk sup nya,ya?"jawab Mito.

Kushina mentap panci yang berisi sup,lalu mengaduknya,sambil bersenandung ria

"Kaa-san,omong omong ada baju dress yang waktu muda pernah kaa-san pakai tidak?"tanya Kushina tanpa berhenti mengaduk,Mito menatap putri nya.

"Kenapa tanya soal itu,Kushina?"tanya Mito balik.

"Entahlah,ada tidak,Kaa-san?"jawab Kushina.

"Tentu saja ada!pemberian dari Tou-sanmu"jawab Mito.

"Tapi nanti saja,selesai makan malam,Ok?"tanya Mito,Kushina tersenyum.

"Tentu saja."jawab Kushina riang.

Mito manatap sup yang ada di panci

"He..hei sup nya sudah matang tuh!"seru Mito,Kushina menoleh ke arah panci dn tersenyum kikuk.

"Ahahaha,Gomen Kaa-san!"ucap Kushina sambil tertawa.

"Ya sudah,nggak apa ap,lain kali hati hati"ujar Mito.

Ponsel Kushina tiba tiba saja berbunyi,bunyi nya sangat keras hingga terdengar sampai ke dapur,jarak dapur dan lantai atas lumayan jauh.

_Chagaun gaseumi eoneusae jogeumsshik_  
_ Noga naeryeonnabwa niga deureo wasseo_  
_ Geurigo nado mollae_  
_ Nae gaseumeul chaeweosseo_  
_  
_  
_ Eonjenbuteo inga jibe doraomyeon_  
_ Neoreul tteoolligo inneun nae moseubeul_  
_ Bomyeonseo nae mam soge_  
_ Niga inneun geol arasseo_  
_  
_  
_ Maybe you're the one_  
_ Maybe eojjeomyeon_  
_ Eojjeomyeon niga_  
_ Naega kidarin banjjogingeonji_  
_  
_  
_ Maybe it is true_  
_ Eonjena neomu_  
_ Gakkai isseoseo mollasseonnabwa_  
_ Baby I'm in love with you_  
_  
_  
_ Cheoeumen mollasseo naega neol ireohke_  
_ Tteoollige dwel jul saranghage dwel jul_  
_ Ni mamdo jebal ireon_  
_ Nae maeum gwa gatgireul_  
_  
Maybe you're the one_  
_ Maybe eojjeomyeon_  
_ Eojjeomyeon niga_  
_ Naega kidarin banjjogingeonji_  
_  
_  
_ Maybe it is true_  
_ Eonjena neomu_  
_ Gakkai isseoseo mollasseonnabwa_  
_ Baby I'm in love with you_  
_**  
**_

"Kaa-san,aku keatas dulu,ya?ponselku berbunyi."Ucap Kushina.

"Iya,nati balik lagi ke ruang makan ya?bantu menata makanan."Jawab Mito.

"Tentu,lah."ujar Kushina

Kushina berjalan kearah tangga.

baru saja menaiki satu anak tangga,bunyi pintu bel sudah terdengar,terpaksa Kushina harus membukakan pintu tersebut

Ting!Tong!

"Iya,iya!tunggu sebentar."jawab Kushina.

Cklek.

"cari si-"Kushina tidak melanjutkan pertanyaan nya.

'oow!'Ucap Kushina dalam hati.

**To Be Countiuned.**

**_Maaf pendek,nih._**

**_soalnya kehabisan ide,tempat banyaknya ide itu adalah..._**

**_SEKOLAH mah._**

**_benar tidak?_**

ringtone ponsel kushina itu aku ambil dari lagu dream high-maybe.

penyanyi nya suzy miss A faet Kim soo hyun

**_Satu Kata Terakhir_**

**_Reviews Please guys._**


	4. Chapter 4:Latihan atau Menyanyi

**_Dreaming Chapter 4:Latihan_**

**_Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pair:Minato N. & Kushina U._**

**_Rated:T_**

**_Genre:Romance/Familly_**

Gomen chapter kemarin update nya lama,tau sendiri kelas 6 bagaimana,sudah sangat sibukkk!

duh,doaiin ya para readers mudah mudahhan nanti hari senin,hye bisa jadi pengibar bendera dengan lancar.

amiiin!

**_WARNING:OOC,TYPO(S),ABAL ABAL,ALUR KECEPetan._**

**_yaudah CEKIDOT._**

**_Don't like Don't read_**

'Oow'Ucap Kushina dalam hati tanda terkejut

Dilihatnya gadis berumur kira kira 16 tahun berambut biru panjang bermata topaz.

"Tadaima!Kyaaa,Nee-chan!Aku rindu nee-chan!"gadis itu tiba tiba saja memeluk Kushina.

"Hey...hey!Akane,Nee-chan tidak bisa bernafas nih!"Protes Kushina.

Gadis yang di panggil Akane itu melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Hehehe,Gomen,Nee-chan!"Ucap Akane.

"Kau cepat sekali pulangnya!Bagaiman sekolah mu di Paris?"tanya Kushina.

Seketika Akane berkacak pinggang.

"Ohh,Yaampun!Sifat pelupa nee-chan tidak pernah hilang,Biarkan aku masuk dulu,lah!"protes Akane karena tidak di persilahkan masuk terlebih dahulu.

Kushina yang baru ingat langsung menepuk jidatnya atau dahi nya atau...apalah.

"Haahaha,Gomen ayo masuk."Kushina membantu Akane membawa barang barang nya.

Mito muncul dari Belanda(Kalian tau kan apa itu belanda?).

"Eh?Akane sudah pulang rupanya,Kenapa tidak minta jemput saja?"Tanya Mito.

"Tidak ah,Lagi pula mobilku kan ku titipkan di rumah meilyn jadi sekalian mengambil mobilku."Jawab Akane.

"Bagus kalo begitu."ujar Mito,dan tiba tiba saja Mito memeluk putri ke-2 nya itu.

"Eh?Ada angin apa ini?"Tanya Akane,Kushina hanya tersenyum.

Mito melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Kau lupa sekarang tanggal berapa?"Tanya Mito.

Akane menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Yaampun!sekarang tanggal 14 Juni!Kau ingat?"Jawab Mito.

Akane mengelus dagunya tanda ia sedang berfikir.

"Aku tidak ing-Hey!Hari ini ulang tahunku ke 17!"Ujar Akane.

'Akhirnya ingat juga.'Pikir Kushina.

"Akane,traktir aku ramen dan bercerita ok?'tanya Kusthina.

"Na-nani?Ramen?cerita saja deh,ya?"tawar Akane.

"Enggak!Pertama tama cerita dulu tentang semua hal yang ada di paris!baru besok nya ramen, makan nya bareng mikoto,yoshino,minato,dan suzy."Bantah Kushina.

Akane menghela nafas berat.

'Terpaksa...'Pikir Akane

"Nee-chan,bantu aku merapikan barang barangku,yuk?"ajak Akane.

"Ok,tapi nanti saat di kamarmu,ceritakan apa yang terjadi di paris,Ok?"Tanya Kushina.

"Iya,Iya."Jawab Akane Bete.

"Ayo!"Kushina membantu Akane membawa barang barang nya naik ke atas.

Kushina berfikir sejenak.

'Perasaan tadi ponsel ku berbunyi'Pikir Kushina.

Tak sampai beberapa lama ponsel Kushina kembali berdering.

**_Maybe you're the one_**  
**_Maybe eojjeomyeon_**  
**_Eojjeomyeon niga_**  
**_Naega kidarin banjjogingeonji_**  
**_  
_**  
**_Maybe it is true_**  
**_Eonjena neomu_**  
**_Gakkai isseoseo mollasseonnabwa_**  
**_Baby I'm in love with you_**  
**_  
_**  
**_Cheoeumen mollasseo naega neol ireohke_**  
**_Tteoollige dwel jul saranghage dwel jul_**  
**_Ni mamdo jebal ireon_**  
**_Nae maeum gwa gatgireul_**  
**_  
_****_Maybe you're the one_**  
**_Maybe eojjeomyeon_**  
**_Eojjeomyeon niga_**  
**_Naega kidarin banjjogingeonji_**  
**_  
_**  
**_Maybe it is true_**  
**_Eonjena neomu_**  
**_Gakkai isseoseo mollasseonnabwa_**  
**_Baby I'm in love with you_**

Bersamaan dengan bunyi ponsel Akane.

_**saengil chukhahamnida ooh saengil chukhahamnida**_  
_**saengil chukhahamnida dangsinui saengireul**_

_**Happy birthday to you. (Happy birthday to you.)**_  
_**Happy birthday to you. (Happy birthday to you)**_

_**Happy birthday to you. (Happy birthday to you.)**_  
_**Happy birthday to you. (Happy birthday to you. )**_  
_**(Happy birthday to you) Happy birthday to you.**_  
_**(Happy birthday to you) Happy birthday to you.**_

_**(Happy birthday to you) Happy birthday to you.**_  
_**(Happy birthday to you)**_  
_**Happy birthday to you.**_

Akane merogoh tas selempang nya yang berwarna putih.

"Ahaa!Dapat!"Teriak Akane.

membuat Kushina kaget,

di layar smartphone tertera nama 'Suzy'

"Yes!Akhirnya dia menelponku"ujar Akane.

Akane menoleh ke arah kakaknya"Nee-chan,ponselmu berbunyi tuh"Ucap Akane.

"Eh?ahh,Nee -chan ke kamar dulu,ya?"Jawab Kushina dan berlalu ke kamarnya.

Ia menyerobot ponsel smartphone nya di atas meja komputernya.

tertera di layar smartphone nya'Yoshino'

Bip!

"Halo?"

**"Ah,Kushina cepat ke sekolah bersama adikmu,ya?Datang saja!Akira sensei dan guru baru menunggu."Ucap Yoshino.**

"Hey!apa apaan ini?Dan kau tau darimana kalo adikku sudah pulang dari paris,huh?"tanya Kushina.

"**Tadi kan adikmu mengambil mobil dirumahku,Meilyn yang memberikan kunci mobilnya."Jawab Yoshino.**

"Ta-"belum selesai Kushina berbicara,Yoshino sudah memotong nya.

**"Ya sudah kalo begitu!Sampai nanti!"Ucap Yoshino mengakhiri panggilan nya.**

'Tuut...Tuut...Tuut'

Kushina menghela nafas dan keluar menuju kamar Akane,terlihat Akane sedang menelfon sambil membereskan barang barang nya.

"Hahaha,yang benar saja Nii-chan mu berpacaran dengan Kushina-Nee."Ujar Akane.

"Memang benar, nya."Jawab Suzy dari seberang sambungan.

"Bagus kalo gitu udah dulu,ya?aku mau membereskaan barang barangku Jaa Ne!"Dengan itu perckapan antara Suzy dan Akane berakhir.

"Hoo...Jadi kau tidak parcaya kalo aku sudah berpacaran dengan Minato,hah?"Tanya Kushina,Akane terlonjak kaget.

Dengan santai nya Akane menjawab."Tadi memang Iya,Tapi sekarang mah percaya atuh."Jawab Akane.

"Yasudah,biarkan aku membereskan barang barangmu,kau mandi saja setelah Makan malam kita pergi ke sekolah."Ucap Kushina.

"Apa?Yang benar saja!aku baru saja pulang,lalu pergi lagi?!Teganya!"Protes Akane.

Kushina tidak menjawab.

"Yah,terserahlah."Jawab Akane dan berlalu kekamar mandi.

25 Menit Kemudian...

"Akhirnya selesai juga,Fyuh!"Kushina menghela nafas.

"Selesai!"ujar Akane.

Sekarang Akane mamakai Rok di atas lutut memakai kemeja putih di bagian depan kerah ia memakai Dasi berbentuk Pita dan memakai blazer coklat.

"Kenapa memakai seragam sekolah?"Tanya Kushina.

"filling aku berkata bahwa semua teman teman Nee-Chan pakai seragam"Jawab Akane.

"Iya,aku tau filling mu itu tidak pernah salah kan?Yasudah aku mau Ganti Baju Dulu!"Ucap Kushina seraya keluar kamar Akane yang bernuansa Paris dan masuk ke kamar Kushina yang bernuansa Jepang-Eropa.

10 Menit...

Kushina keluar dari kamar nya,jam sekarang telah menunjukkan pukul 18.00

Ia memakai seragam yang tak beda jauh dengan seragam Akane.

Kushina turun menuju ruang makan.

Tou-san nya sudah pulang dari pukul 17.00 sedangkan Akane sampai rumah pukul 16.00

"Yo!Kushina-nee!"Panggil Akane.

Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian berdua mau kemana?"Tanya Tou-san,Hashirama.

"Ke sekolah."Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Mito melirik ke arah Hashirama.

"Sekarang?"Bisik Hashirama.

Mito mengangguk,Hashirama berdiri dari bangku nya dan mengambil sesuatu di kulkas,lalu ia sembunyikan di balik punngung.

Akane sedang berbincang ria dengan kakaknya.

tanpa di sadari ada Kue blackforest di atas meja makan.

"Akane!"Panggil Hashirama.

Akane menoleh"Hn?Tou-san?"Tanya Akane sedikit terkejut.

"Ontoujobi omoudetou,Akane!"Jawab Ke-3 nya bersamaan.

"Wah!Arigatou!Tou-san,Kaa-san,Nee-chan!Aku sangat senang!"Ucap Akane Terharu,ia beruntung memiliki Keluraga yang perhatiaan.

"Tiup lilinnya!"Teriak Kushina.

Kushina teringat sesuatu dan mulai menarik nafas,dan menyanyi di hari Ulang Tahun Adiknya.

_**gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun**_  
_**nun cheoreom kkaekkeutan namanui dangsin**_  
_**gyeoure taeeonan sarangseureon dangsineun**_  
_**nun cheoreom malgeun namanui dangsin**_

Akane terkejut,ternyata yang menciptakan lagu yang selama ini Akane dengar adalah kakak nya,Kushina Uzumaki.

_**hajiman bom yeoreumgwa gaeul gyeoul**_  
_**eonjena markgo kkaekkeutae**_  
_**gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun**_  
_**nun cheoreom kkaekkeutan namanui dangsin**_

'Aku nggak nyangka kalo yang ciptaiin lagu winter child itu adalah Nee-Chan.'pikir Akane

_**hajiman bom yeoreumgwa gaeul gyeoul**_  
_**eonjena markgo kkaekkeutae**_  
_**gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun**_  
_**nun cheoreom kkaekkeutan namanui dangsin**_

_**saengil chukhahamnida ooh saengil chukhahamnida**_  
_**saengil chukhahamnida dangsinui saengireul**_

_**Happy birthday to you. (Happy birthday to you.)**_  
_**Happy birthday to you. (Happy birthday to you)**_

Kushina tersenyum,akhirnya ia bisa menyanyikan lagu ini untuk adiknya.

_**Happy birthday to you. (Happy birthday to you.)**_  
_**Happy birthday to you. (Happy birthday to you. )**_  
_**(Happy birthday to you) Happy birthday to you.**_  
_**(Happy birthday to you) Happy birthday to you.**_

_**(Happy birthday to you) Happy birthday to you.**_  
_**(Happy birthday to you)**_  
_**Happy birthday to you.**_

Kushina mengakhiri lagunya.

"Nee-chan!lagu ini...Nee-chan yang buat?"tanya Akane.

Hashirama dan Mito terkejut.

"Aa...apa itu benar Kushina?"Tanya Mito dan Hashirama bersamaan.

Kushina mengangguk.

"Iya,pertama kali aku menyanyikan nya saat Minato berusia 12 tahun."Jawab Kushina.

Hashirama senang sekali akan pernyataan itu,kalo Mito?Jangan di tanya lagi Ibu yang satu ini malah senang bukan kepalang.

S

K

I

P

Sekarang Kushina dan Akane sedang berzda di depan pintu masuk kelas.

"Ha-"Kushina terkejut.

"Kemana orang orang?"Tanya Akane.

"Entahlah,ayo kita ke auditorium!"Seru Kushina.

"OK!"

Kushina dan Akane berjalan kearah auditorium.

Cklek,Kushina membuka pintu auditorium.

"Permisi..."Ucap Akane.

Di dalam sudah ada banyak sekali murid kelas 13 atau apalah aku nggak tau.

"wah!Akane Kushina!Sudah datang?"Tanya Akira.

"Iya,Gomen terlambat,Sensei."Ucap Kushina.

Akane melirik ke samping kirinya dan ia langsung terkejut.

"kouri-Sensei!"Panggil Akane,Guru yang di panggilpun menoleh.

"Ah,Akane!Kau sudah sampai rupanya."Jawab Guru yang di panggil kouri.

"Tentu,sedang apa sensei di sini?"Tanya Akane

"Tentu saja mau mengajar."Jawab kouri sensei.

"Ouw!"respon Akane.

"Baiklah,Kita mulai tes nya,ya?"Ucap Akira sensei.

"Ya,sensei"sahut semua nya.

"Kita mulai dari Akane Uzumaki dan katachi uchiha !"Panggil Akira.

"Siap,sensei."jawab ke-2 nya.

Katachi dan Akane saling pandangan dan memalingkan wajah.

"Sensei!Kenapa harus dengan si Kulkas Konyol ini sih,sensei?"protes Akane.

Katachi kaget dan ikut ikutan protes.

"Hey!Kau pikir aku mau berpasangan denga Es biru jelek macam kau?Ya enggak lah"jawab Katachi sewot

"Pokoknya nggak ada yang protes!Cepat maju,bawa kertas kalian."Jawab Akira.

"Huh!"dengus mereka secara bersamaan.

Akane dan Katachi maju dan menarik nafas.

Musik mulai mengalun merdu

**_maebeon majuchil ttaemada niga useojul ttaemada_**

**_jogeumssik nae ane jogeumssik neol hyanghan maeumi jaradeoni_**

Akane menatap kertas yang ada di genggammannya.

**_ijeneun neol saenggakhamyeon ni moseubeul tteoollimyeon_**

**_jakkuman dugeundaeneun nae simjangeun meomchuljul molla_**

**_deo isang gamchul su eomneun naemam_**

**_jeonbu da jugo sipeo_**

**_hangsang gyeoteseo (ni yeopeseo) neol sarang hamyeon andoelkka_**

**_nuguboda neoreul jikigo sipeun mam badajuandoelkka_**

**_neoui mamsoge (gaseumsoge) naega isseumyeon andoelkka_**

**_neoege gajang sojunghan sarami doego sipeo eoseo nae mameul badajwo_**

**_maeilmaeil keojyeoganeun neol hyanghan sarang ttaemune_**

**_nan jeongmal haru jongil amugeotdo hal sugaeobseo_**

**_ijeneun sumgil su eomneun nae mam neoro gadeuk chabeoryeosseo_**

**_hangsang gyeoteseo (ni yeopeseo) neol sarang hamyeon andoelkka_**

**_nuguboda neoreul jikigo sipeun mam badajumyeon andoelkka_**

**_neoui mamsoge (gaseumsoge) naega isseumyeon andoelkka_**

**_neoege gajang sojunghan sarami doego sipeo eoseo nae mameul badajwo_**

**_ireon nae maeumeul arajwo algetdago daedaphaejwo_**

**_hangsang gyeoteseo (ni yeopeseo) neol sarang hamyeon andoelkka_**

**_nuguboda neoreul jikigo sipeun mam badajumyeon andoelkka_**

**_neoui mamsoge (gaseumsoge) naega isseumyeon andoelkka_**

**_neoege gajang sojunghan sarami doego sipeo eoseo nae mameul badajwo_**

**_nae mameul arajwo_**

Akane dan Katachi mengakhiri lagunya dan kembali ke temapat duduk mereka.

"Bagus!sekarang giliran Kushina Uzumaki dan Minato Namikaze"Panggil kouri sensei.

Kushina dan Minato tidak membawa kertas.

mereka maju dan menghadap ke arah para siswa dan siswi.

Kushina dan Minato menarik nafas dan mulai bernyanyi.

musik mengalun dengan merdu

**_[Minato]_**

**_Chagaun gaseumi eoneusae jogeumsshik_**  
**_Noga naeryeonnabwa niga deureo wasseo_**  
**_Geurigo nado mollae_**  
**_Nae gaseumeul chaeweosseo_**  
**_  
_**  
**_Eonjenbuteo inga jibe doraomyeon_**  
**_Neoreul tteoolligo inneun nae moseubeul_**  
**_Bomyeonseo nae mam soge_**  
**_Niga inneun geol arasseo_**  
**_  
_**  
**_[Kushina and Minato]_**

**_Maybe you're the one_**  
**_Maybe eojjeomyeon_**  
**_Eojjeomyeon niga_**  
**_Naega kidarin banjjogingeonji_**  
**_  
_****_[Kushina]_**  
**_Maybe it is true_**  
**_Eonjena neomu_**  
**_Gakkai isseoseo mollasseonnabwa_**  
**_Baby I'm in love with you_**  
**_  
_****_[Minato]_**  
**_Cheoeumen mollasseo naega neol ireohke_**  
**_Tteoollige dwel jul saranghage dwel jul_**  
**_Ni mamdo jebal ireon_**  
**_Nae maeum gwa gatgireul_**  
**_  
_****_[Kushina and Minato]_**  
**_Maybe you're the one_**  
**_Maybe eojjeomyeon_**  
**_Eojjeomyeon niga_**  
**_Naega kidarin banjjogingeonji_**  
**_  
_****_[Kushina]_**  
**_Maybe it is true_**  
**_Eonjena neomu_**  
**_Gakkai isseoseo mollasseonnabwa_**  
**_Baby I'm in love with you_**  
**_  
_****_[Minato and Kushina ]_**  
**_Neomu neutjin anhatgil_**  
**_Ijeya kkaedareun nae mam badajugil_**

**_Neutgearatjimanijeyaaratjiman_**  
**_I maeumeun jeoldae heundeulliji anha_**  
**_  
_**  
**_[Minato and Kushina]_**

**_Maybe you're the one_**  
**_Maybe eojjeomyeon_**  
**_Eojjeomyeon niga_**  
**_Naega kidarin banjjogingeonji_**  
**_  
_****_[Kushina]_**

**_Maybe it is true_**  
**_Eonjena neomu_**  
**_Gakkai isseoseo mollasseonnabwa_**  
**_Baby I'm in love with you_**  
**_  
_**  
**_Baby I'm in love with you_**  
**_Baby I'm in love with you_**  
**_Baby I'm in love with you_**  
**_Baby I'm in love with you_**

_To Be Countiuned._

**HUwaaaa!Leganya!**

**Sudah bisa update chapter 4.**

**panjang atau pendek nih,sobat?**

**kebanyakan nyanyi nya,yah?**

**Gomen kalo begitu,ya?**

**satu Kata Terakhir REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5:Singing In The Road

**_Dreaming Chapter 5:Singing In The Road_**

**_Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pair:Minato N. & Kushina U._**

**_Rated:T_**

**_Genre:Romance/Familly_**

**_Warning:OOC,abal abal,alur kecepatan,banyak menyanyi nya,dan warning warning lain nya._**

_Gomen baru bisa update,soalnya lagi sibuk._

_gomen,ya?_

_o,ya!Aku berhasil jadi pengibar bendera dengan lancar bersama teman teman!_

_wah,senangnya._

_ok ga usah banyak cin cong,langsung aja baca!_

_yang ga berminat baca lebih baik tidak usah baca._

_Don't like?Don't read!_

Dreaming Chapter 5:Singing In The Road.

Kushina dan Minato mengakhiri Lagu mereka.

Akira sensei tampak berfikir sambil mengangguk angguk.

"Ehm... menyanyi kalian bagus,silahkan duduk kembali"Ucap Akira sensei.

Minato dan Kushina tampak Senang,beda dengan Akane dan Katachi yang berwajah suram.

Kushina duduk di samping Akane,dan Minato duduk disamping Katachi.

"Cih,Menyesal aku menyanyi dengan mu,Kulkas!"Gerutu Akane.

"Kau pikir aku tidak?Aku juga sangat,sangat,sangat menyesal menyanyi denganmu!"Jawab Katachi.

"Diam Kau!Dasar Kulkas!"

"Dasar Es Jelek!"

"Kulkas dingin!"

"Es Jelek!"

"Kulkas Dingin!"

"Es Jelek!"

"Kulkas Ding-"Akane tidak melanjutkan ejekan nya,keburu di potong Kushina.

"Dari kecil kalian tidak pernah akur sama sekali,Aku jadi heran!atau jangan jangan...Kalian saling mencintai?"Ucap Kushina.

Akane dan Katachi terkejut,Akane teringat akan kata kata kakak nya sewaktu dirinya berumur 15 tahun.

**_Ingat Lho!Benci bisa jadi cinta dan marah bisa jadi _****_sayang_**(A/N:Bner ga tuh,readers?Kasih tau,ya?).

"Haah...sudahlah!"Akane pergi meninggalkan auditorium.

Kushina yang melihat hanya tersenyum,sedangkan Minato jadi bingung.

ponsel Katachi berbunyi.

Segeralah Katachi merogoh saku Blazer atau Jas atau apalah - nya.

Bip!

"Halo?"

_**"Apa ini Katachi Uchiha?"**_Tanya seorang dari seberang sambungan.

"Iya, ini siapa,ya?"

_**"Kami dari kantor Kepolisian,memberitahukan bahwa anda harus ke kantor polisi."**_Ucap petugas kantor polisi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

_**"Temanmu berusaha melakukan percobaan bunuh diri."**_Jawab Petugas itu.

Katachi membulatkan matanya.

"APA?!"

S

K

I

P

Katachi,Minato,Kushina,memasuki kantor kepolisian,Akane juga ikut karena di paksa oleh kakaknya.

"Di mana temanku?"Tanya Katachi.

"Tenang dulu"Ucap petugas itu,lalu berbisik kearah teman yang berada di sampingnya.

Teman itu memanggil seseorang,dan keluarlah seseorang yang sangat Katachi kenal,ia langsung berlari kearah temannya.

"Hei!Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Katachi pada seorang berambut hitam pendek bermata turqoise.

"Aa...aku gagal tes jadi sangat frustasi"

"Hei,sangmin!Jangan menyerah begitu!itu bukan temanku,kau tau?sekarang lebih baik kita pulang"Ucap Katachi pada orang yang di panggil Sangmin.

"Mereka seperti saudara saja"Gumam Akane.

Kushina bisa mendengar itu,lalu tersenyum.

Sangmin berlari keluar dan memasuki sebuah Bus yang sangat tepat berhenti ketika Sangmin sampai di halte.

Katachi mengejarnya,tapi keburu Bus itu berjalan.

"Sangmin!"Teriak Katachi,tapi percuma karena Bus sudah menjauh.

Minato,Kushina,dan Akane menghampiri Katachi.

"Apa kau punya janji pada Sangmin jika dia lulus tes?"Tanya Minato.

Katachi tampak berfikir.

"Iya"Jawab Katachi singkat.

"Apa janji nya?"Tanya Kushina.

"Janjinya, jika dia Lulus tes aku akan menyanyikan Lagu Girls Generation-Genie sambil menari"Jawab Katachi.

"Kalau begitu besok kita nyanyikan lagu Genie untuknya,di tempat kerjanya"Ucap Kang Oh Hyuk.

Akane,Kushina,Minato,dan katachi kaget.

"Eh?Guru?Kapan Pulang dari Korea?"tanya Minato.

"Kemarin"Jawab Oh hyuk.

"Ikut Aku"Ajak Oh hyuk,Katachi,Minato,Kushina,dan Akane mengikuti Oh Hyuk.

setelah berjalan selama 25 menit Mereka sampai di suatu tempat Latihan.

Oh Hyuk membuka pintu.

"Ayo masuk!"Ucap Oh hyuk.

Minato,Kushina,Akane,Dan Katachi memasuki tempat itu.

"Yo!Gitsu!"Panggil Oh Hyuk Pada orang berambut Coklat Pendek dan beramata Kuning.

"Yo!Oh Hyuk"Jawab Gitsu.

"Aku membawa murid muridku sewaktu mereka masih di SMP,Mereka ingin berlatih tarian SNSD"Ucap Oh Hyuk.

Kushina melihat ke arah televisi yang menyala dan melihat Girl Band korea yang sangat ia kenal'Girls Genertion'Pikir Kushina.

"Hei!Sini lihat,ada SNSD dan beruntung sekali mereka sedang menyanyi lagu Genie"Ucap Kushina.

Minato,Akane,Katachi,Oh Hyuk,dan Gitsu menghampiri Kushina.

"Ahh...Kau benar."Ucap Katachi.

Baru saja 15 menit mereka menonton,Akane sudah mencabut kabel televisi.

"Sudahlah!ayo kita berlatih!"Seru Akane.

Minato,Katachi,Oh Hyuk,Gitsu,Dan Kushina menghampiri Akane.

"Ayo,Ayo!"Ucap Kushina.

Mereka mulai berlatih.

S

K

I

P

"Tadaima!"Ucap perempuan berambut merah panjang dan bermata Violet dan perempuan berambut biru panjang bermata topaz.

"Okaeri!"Jawab Mito dan Hashirama.

"Kok pulang nya larut sekali?"Tanya Hashirama.

"Gomen, habis berlatih"Jawab Akane lesu wajah nya Pucat,sedangkan Kushina terlihat tidak pucat dan baik baik saja.

Tiba Tiba kepala Akane sangat pusing.

Akane berusaha untuk berjalan,tapi kaki nya terasa sangat berat dan tiba tiba...

Bruuk!

Akane jatuh pinsan.

Kushina,Mito,dan Hashirama terlonjak kaget dan segera menghampiri Akane.

Kushina menepuk nepuk pipi Akane.

"Akane,Bangun!Bangun!"Seru Kushina khawatir.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Hashirama membawa Akane kedalam kamar Akane di lantai atas.

Stelah sampai Hashirama meletakan Akane di atas Tempat tidur Akane yang berukuran King Size dengan corak Awan awan putih.

Kushina sangat khawatir.

Ia memeras kompres untuk Akane lalu meletakan di atas Kening Akane,badan Akane sangat panas.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san mau kebawah dulu,ya?Jaga adikmu dulu"Ucap Hashirama sambil keluar lalu menutup pintu kamar Akane.

Kushina duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil menatap wajah adiknya.

Kushina teringat akan masa kecilnya dengan Akane,ia dulu sangat suka menyanyikan lagu favorit Akane salah satunya Only Hope.

Kushina menggenggam tangan Akane,dan mulai menyanyi.

**_There's a song that's inside of my soul_**  
**_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_**  
**_I'm awake in the infinite cold_**  
**_But You sing to me over and over and over again_**

Kushina ingat saat pertama kali Adiknya mengalami kecelkaan dan Koma selama 1 Minggu,ia pernah menyanyikan lagu Only Hope Untuk menyadarkan adiknya.

**_Song Fict_**

**_Flash Back._**

_**So I lay my head back down**_  
_**And I lift my hands**_  
_**and pray to be only Yours**_  
_**I pray to be only Yours**_  
_**I know now you're my only hope**_

"Nee-chan,Nyanyikan lagi lagu itu,aku sangat menyukai nya"Ucap Akane.

"Ya ampun!Kamu sangat menyukai lagu ini?Ok,Nee-chan akan menyanyikan lagu lagi"Jawab Kushia.

**_Sing to me the song of the stars_**  
**_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_**  
**_and laughing again_**  
**_When it feels like my dreams are so far_**  
**_Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_**

"Nee-chan ingat tidak saat aku kecelakaan?"Tanya Akane tiba tiba.

"Untuk apa kamu bertanya itu?Tentu saja nee-chan ingat"Jawab Kushina.

"Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi,rasanya sunyi dan serba putih"Jawab Akane polos.

Kushina hanya membayangkan kejadian itu,saat Akane menyelamatkan nya dari tabrakan itu.

Mata Violet Kushina mulai berkaca kaca,perlahan cairan bening membasahi wajah Kushina.

**_So I lay my head back down_**  
**_And I lift my hands and pray_**  
**_To be only yours_**  
**_I pray to be only yours_**  
**_I know now you're my only hope_**

"Nee-chan,Jangan menangis dong!Nanti aku juga ikut sedih"Ucap Akane.

Kushina menghapus air mata nya,dan menoleh ke arah belakang nya.

Akane berdiri dengan wajah cemas.

"Iya,Nee-chan nggak akan menangis kok"Ucap Kushina berusaha tegar.

_**I give You my destiny**_  
_**I'm giving You all of me**_  
_**I want Your symphony**_  
_**Singing in all that I am**_  
_**At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back**_

"AKANE!"Teriak Kushina sambil berlari ke arah Adiknya yang telah berlumuran darah,bahkan baju putih nya terkena noda darah.

Kushina menangis sesegukan.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks"

"sudahlah,Kushina!Jangan menangis akan semakin sedih"Ucap Minato menengkan.

_**End Of Flash Back**_

**_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope _**

Kushina mengakhiri lagunya.

perlahan mata Akane membuka.

"Nee-chan?"Lirih Akane.

Kushina tersenyum.

"Iya,Ini Nee-chan!"Jawab Kushina.

Tangan Akane tiba tiba terangkat dan menghapus air mata di wajah Kushina.

"Jangan Menangis,Nee-chan!"Ucap Akane.

"Iya,Gomen,ya?"ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya-

"Hoam..."Lirih Kushina dan mulai merenggangkan otot otot nya.

semalaman ia menemani Akane.

ia berjalan kearah jendela dan menyibakkan tirai nya lalu membuka pintu balkon nya dan berjalan keluar.

"Ohayou dunia!"Teriak Kushina.

Terlihat di balkon sebelah kanan nya ada Akane yang sedang membaca sebuah Novel.

"Akane!Sudah baikan?Sejak kapan kau di situ?'' tanya Kushia.

Akane menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Iya nee-chan!Aku sudah kira dari jam 06.30"jawab Akane yang sudah terlihat rapi dengan kemeja ketat berwarna putih juga blazer berwarna Kuning agak gelap dengan agak ada kerutan di bagian bawahnya dan celana di atas lutut berwarna hitam dan yang pasti memakai sepatu berwarna hitam agak panjang.

(dari tadi agak agk mulu dah)

"Yasudah!Nee-chan mandi dulu,ya?"

"Ok"Ucap Akane sambil mengerjapkan sebelah matanya.

S

K

I

P

Kushina turun dari kamar nya.

Terlihat Tou-san,Kaa-san,dan Akane sedang menikmati sarapan mereka masing masing.

Hashirama tengah menyeruput kopinya sambil membaca koran,Mito tengah menyeruput teh hangat nya,sedangkan Akane sedang menyeruput Coklat hangat nya sabil memakan roti panggang.

Kushina berjalan ke arah meja makan,sekilas ia mengecup pipi tou-san dan kaa-san nya.

"Ohayou"sapa Kushina sambil duduk dan mengambil setangkup roti gandum dan mengoleskan nya dengan selai kacang.

"Ohayou"Jawab ke 3 nya.

Hashirama meletakan koran paginya di meja makan dan menatap Kushina dan Akane dengan tatapan serius.

"Akane,Kushina,Kita Akan barangkat ke Tokyo 2 hari lagi"Ucap Hashirama yang membuat Akane dan Kushina tersedak.

"Uhuk...Uhuk"

Akane dan Kushina buru buru mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air mineral lalu langsung meminum nya.

"Glek...hhh...hhh..."

"APA?!Yang benar saja"Protes Akane dan Kushina.

"Tidak ada protessan,tou-san harus buru buru menyelesaikan Senju corp di Tokyo dan Akane akan mengatasi Uzumaki Corp"jawab Hashirama.

"Ya sudah kalo memang itu keputusan tidak bisa mengelak"Ucap Kushina.

"Kami berangkat"Ucap Akane dan berlalu keluar.

diikuti dengan keluar nya Kushina.

di depan gerbang sudah ada yang menunggu mereka.

yaitu,Minato,Katachi,Oh Hyuk,dan Gitsu.

"Yo!"Seru Gitsu.

"Yo!"Jawab ke 2 nya.

"Maaf menunggu lama"ucap Kushina.

"Kami ambil mobil dulu,ya?"Ucap Akane,tiba tiba Katachi menahan Lengan Akane.

entah kenapa jantung Akane berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat.

"Jangan!Kalian tidak perlu ambil mobil kami saja"Ucap Katachi.

"Kushina kau bersamaku,ya?"Tanya Minato.

"Tentu kau bersam Katachi"Ucap Kushina,membuat rona merah di wajah Akane.

"ayo berangkat"Ucap Oh Hyuk lalu memasuki mobilnya begitu juga Gitsu,Katachi,Akane,Kushina,dan Minato.

di sepanjang jalan hanya hening di dalam mobil Katachi begitu juga dengan di dalam mobil Minato.

Tiba tiba mobil Katachi berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?"tanya Akane.

Katachi menoleh dan mendekatka wajah nya ke wajah Akane,Akane terlonjak kaget.

10 Cm...

9 Cm...

8 Cm...

7 Cm...

6 Cm...

5 Cm...

4 Cm...

3 Cm...

2 Cm...

1 Cm...

Cup!

Dan Katachi mengecup lembut bibir Akane,Akane terlonjak kaget.

_'__**Katachi mencuri ciuman pertamaku!'**_Teriak Akane dalam hati

Katachi melepaskan ciuman nya.

Dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

wajah Akane merah padam.

Katachi menyeringai.

'_**Andai saja kau tau perasaan ku**_** Akane**'Pikir Katachi.

setelah 20 menit di perjalan...

Akhirnya mereka sampai.

"Siap siap"Bisik Oh Hyuk.

Kushina sudah siapdengan Gitar nya.

Dan di samping restauran Korea sudah ada Mic.

Kushina menyanyi lebih dulu.

kushina maju ke depan dan pertama tama ia memukul mukul Mic membuat panggilan.

dan keluarlah Sangmin.

Kushina mulai bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar nya.

_**geuraeyo nan neol saranghae eonjena mideo**__**  
**__**Kkumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo sipeo**__**  
**__**nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo sipeun haengunui yeosin**_

Akane muncul di samping Kushina.

dan Ikut bernyanyi

**_sowoneul malhaebwa!Sowoneul malhaebwa! _****  
****_Sowoneul malhaebwa! _****  
****_Naegeman malhaebwa!_**

dan tiba tiba muncul Minato dan Katachi dangan Akane di depan mereka.

Kushina menyingkir sejenak

Akane minggir dan membuka barisan.

**_[Katachi] sowoneul malhaebwa! _**  
**_Ni maeumsoge inneun jageun kkumeul malhaebwa._**

**_[Minato] ni meorie inneun isanghyeongeul geuryeobwa. _**  
**_Geurigo nareul bwa._**  
**_Nan neoui Genieya, kkumiya, Genieya._**

_**[Kushina] deurimkareul tago dallyeobwa neon nae yeopjarie anja**_

**_Geujeo nae ikkeullim soge modu deonjyeo_**

Kushina maju dan mulai menari,Gitar yang tadi ia bawa ia taruh di dalam mobil.

_**[Akane,Kushina,Minato,And Katachi] gaseum beokcha teojyeobeoryeodo baramgyeore nallyeobeoryeodo**__**  
**__**Jigeum I sungan sesangeun neoui geot**_

Mereka pun mulai menari.

dan seketika mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karna mereka melakukan nya di jalan raya.

_**[All] geuraeyo nan neol saranghae eonjena mideo**__**  
**__**Kkumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo sipeo**__**  
**__**nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo sipeun haengunui yeosin**__**  
**__**[All] sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for you, boy! )**__**  
**__**Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your wish.)**__**  
**__**Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your dream.)**__**  
**__**Naegeman malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your world.)**_

Mereka berhenti sejenak.

[Katachi] DJ! put it back on.

_**[All] geuraeyo nan neol saranghae eonjena mideo**__**  
**__**Kkumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo sipeo**__**  
**__**Nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo sipeun haengunui yeosin**__**  
**__**Sowoneul malhaebwa! **_

Mereka mulai lagi sambil toast.

sedangkan Akane maju mendekati Sangmin Yang terlihat terharu.

_**[Akane] neoui Fantasyreul sumgimeobsi malhaebwa**__**  
**__**Naneun Genie gireul boyeojulge**__**  
**__**Niga gajin sowon sumgimeobsi malhaebwa**__**  
**__**Neoui Genie naega deureojulge~~**_

_**[All] sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for you, boy! )  
Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your wish.)  
Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your dream.)  
Naegeman malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your world.)  
Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for you, boy! )  
Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your wish.)  
Sowoneul malhaebwa!**_

mereka mengakhiri nyanyiaan dan tarian mereka dan sebagai penutup mereka bergaya hormat..

Sangmin menangis terharu.

mereka pun berhenti bergaya hormat dan mulai membelakangi Sangmin bermaksud menghampiri guru mereka.

"ayo mampir dulu di restoran ku!aku yang traktir"Ucap Sangmin bermaksud membalas kebaikan mereka yang telah menyemangati nya.

"Ide yang bagus!"Ucap Katachi.

TBC

TO Be Countiuned.

Huwaaaaaa!

selesai akhirnya.

Makasih yang udah review.

review lagi ya?

OK Ga banyak banyak salam penutup.

Dan

Review please

RnR


	6. Chapter 6:Perpisahan Kushina Dan Minato

**_Dreaming Chapter 6:Perpisahan Kushina dan Minato_**

**_Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pair:Minato N. & Kushina U._**

**_Rated:T_**

**_Genre:Romance/Familly_**

**_Warning:OOC,abal abal,alur kecepatan,banyak menyanyi nya,dan warning warning lain nya._**

Dreaming Chapter 6:Perpisahan Kushina dan Minato

Akane,Kushina,Minato,Katachi,Gitsu,dan Oh Hyuk memasuki sebuah restoran korea tentunya bersama Sangmin,mereka duduk dekat jendela.

"Sangmin,kau jangan mudah putus asa!Kau harus maju aku yakin kau dapat menjadi pengacara"Ucap Katachi sambil memakan daging panggang nya.

Tiba tiba Sangmin memeluk Katachi.

"Terima kasih"Ucap Sangmin.

Katachi tersenyum.

"Apa mereka saudara kandung?"Tanya Minato Polos.

"Memang nya kami keliihatan seperti saudara kandung?"Protes Katachi,pura pura merasa tersinggung.

Akane diam,memperhatikan hubungan antara Katachi dan Sangmin,dan juga berpikir tentang mengapa Katachi mencium nya.

Kushina menyenggol lengan Akane,Akane terbangun dari lamunan nya.

"Hey!Tumben sekali kau diam,tidak biasa nya."Ucap Kushina sambil menyeruput Teh nya.

"Eh?Ah,tidak apa apa,kok."Jawab Akane.

Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"Aku kira kau kepikiran soal kepindahan kita ke Tokyo dan kau harus mengurusi Uzumaki Corp"Ucap(Baca:Bisik)Kushina.

"Ya,aku juga kepikiran itu"Ucap Akane.

Akane tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang di perhatikan oleh Katachi.

'Ada apa dengan nya?wajah nya kelihatan sangat sedih'Pikir Katachi.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan semua makanan mereka,mereka beranjak pamit untuk pulang karena hari beranjak malam.

"Sangmin,terima kasih atas traktiran nya,ya?Kami pulang dulu."Ucap Katachi.

"Iya,sama sama kapan kapan mampir lagi ke restoranku"Ucap Sangmin.

"Ahahah, Ne!"balas Katachi sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

Mereka berjalan ke arah mobil mereka yang terparkirkan tidak jauh dari restoran Sangmin.

"Sensei!Terima kasih atas bantuan nya,ya?"tanya Kushina.

"Iya,sama sama sensei duluan,ya?"Ucap Oh Hyuk.

Oh hyuk dan Gitsu pulang lebih dulu.

"Hey!Kulkas,sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu?Ayo masuk."Panggil Akane.

Katachi terlonjak kaget,lalu menaiki mobilnya.

begitupun dengan Kushina dan Minato.

Katachi menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu menjalankan nya,Mobil Minato berjalan lebih dulu.

sepanjang jalan di mobil Katachi tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Akane begitu pun Katachi.

Diam diam Akane mengintip ke arah Katachi,Katachi melirik ke arah Akane.

Akane cepat cepat memandang keluar jendela,pura pura tidak melihat.

"Akane Uzumaki,terima kasih untuk hari ini."Ucap Katachi,Akane tidak mengubris nya dan tetap memandang ke luar jendela.

"Kau masih mengacuhkanku?"Tanya Katachi tetap fokus pada jalanan.

Akane diam sejenak,lalu menuliskan sesuatu di kaca yang berembun.

"Apakah kau benar benar tidak tahu kapan ulang tahunmu?"Tulis Akane.

"Aku tidak tahu."Jawab Katachi.

"Apa kau sudah ingat kapan ulang tahun bohonganku?"Tanya Katachi.

"Saat Natal"Ucap Katachi.

Saat masih kecil Katachi pernah mengatakan pada Akane bahwa ia tidak tahu kapan hari ulang tahun nya.

Katachi tidak pernah menerima Kue ulang tahun,Hadiah ulang tahun,bahkan Nyanyian ulang tahun.

Akane akhirnya mengadakan ulang tahun bohongan untuk Katachi.

Sebelum meniup lilin di atas sebuah kue kecil,Akane menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Katachi.

"Oh,Maaf kalo begitu."Ucap Akane.

"Ya,tidak apa apa"Jawab Katachi.

Akhirnya mereka ber-4,termasuk Kushina dan Minato sampai di rumah Kushina dan Akane.

Akane turun dari mobil sedan Katachi,Kushina sudah masuk lebih dulu.

"Terima kasih,Katachi"Ucap Akane.

"Ya,sama sama"Ucap Katachi lalu melanjukan mobilnya.

Akane menghela nafas,lalu masuk ke rumah nya.

Cklek.

"Tadaima!"Ucap Akane.

tidak ada sahutan.

'Mungkin Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah tidur'Pikir Akane lalu berjalan ke tangga menuju kamar nya.

Di dalam Kamar Kushina...

Kushina menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang King Size nya yang bermotif bunga Sakura.

ia baru saja selesai mandi,ia tengah mengenakan Kaos berwarna biru bercorak Bunga lily dan memakai Celana di atas Lutut berwarna Putih.

Kushina memkirkan soal kepindahan nya nanti.

**_'Oh,Yaampun kami -sama apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?sehari lagi aku harus pindah ke Tokyo'_**Pikir Kushina.

''Lebih baik aku tidur saja''gumam Kushina lalu terlelap tidur.

Sedangkan di Kamar Akane...

Akane sedang melihat lihat album Fotonya sewaktu kecil.

ia sedikit sedih dengan fotonya bersama teman lama nya,Minawa Katsumi.

Ia menyentuh foto tersebut,tak terasa cairan bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Topaz nya,perlahan cairan itu membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Mi-minawa"Gumam Akane,lama kelamaan ia mulai tertidur.

Keesokan harinya...

Akane dan Kushina bangun terlambat.

Tiba tiba Akane dan Kushina langsung berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!AKU TERLAMBAT!"Teriak keduanya bersamaan,dengan cepat mereka meraih handuk mereka dan memasuki kamar mandi dengan terburu buru.

Sampai sampai mereka berulang kali terpeleset.

setelah selesai berpakaian,mereka langsung menuruni tangga dengan terburu buru,tidak sempat sarapan.

"Hey!Akane Kushina sarapan dulu"Teriak Mito.

"Maaf, tidak sempat sarapan,Karena sudah telat"Ucap Keduan nya dari dalam mobil mereka masing masing.

Mito hanya mampu geleng geleng.

Kushina dan Akane mengendarai mobil mereka dengan kecepatan penuh.

sesampainya di sekolahan mereka memarkirkan mobil mereka lalu berlari kearah kelas mereka.

"MINGGIR!"Teriak ke -2 nya bersamaan.

Sampai di kelas,mereka duduk di bangku mereka dengan nafas terengah engah.

"Hhhhh...hhhh...hhhh lelah nya,Nee-chan"Ucap Akane.

"Hhhhh...hhhh...hhh Iya"Jawab Kushina.

Mikoto sahabat Kushina menatap Kushina dengan tatapan bingung.

"Untuk apa kalian berlari?Kan jam masuk kelas pukul 8"Ucap Mikoto.

Gubrak!

Kushina dan Akane kaget setengah mati.

tiba tiba Akane dan Kushina meletakan kepala mereka di atas meja.

'Kurang Ajar'Pikir mereka bersamaan.

Akira sensei masuk.

"Pagi anak anak"Sapa Akira.

"Pagi,sensei"Jawab Semuanya.

"hari ini kita tidak belajar karena akan ada latihan untuk acara Senior Year"Ucap Akira.

Semua anak anak bersorak sorai.

"Yeay!"Teriak mereka semua kecuali Akane dan Kushina yang masih Tepar.

Minato,Fugaku,Katachi,Mikoto,Yoshino,Tsume,Shikaku ,Yuki,dan Inuzuka menatap Kushina dan Akane yang masih tepar.

"Ayo kita keruangan Auditorium"Ucap Akira.

"Ha'i sensei"Jawab semuanya.

tiba tiba perut Akane dan Kushina berbunyi.

Katachi memberikan sebungkus Roti pada Akane.

"Nih,makan!"Ucap Katachi.

Akane mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengambil Roti itu dan memakan nya.

"Makan di Kantin dulu,yuk?"Ajak Yoshino.

"Boleh,Boleh"Jawab Kushina.

Mereka ber-11 berjalan menuju kantin.

sesampai nya di kantin mereka mengambil makanan sendiri sendiri sambil berbincang(Bayangin Kantin Yang ada di High School Musical 3).

Mereka mencari tempat duduk lalu setelah ketemu mereka duduk bersama sama sambil melahap Makanan mereka.

Di balik punggung Inuzuka ternyata ada Seikat Bunga Lily untuk Tsume,Minato melihat itu.

dan tiba tiba Minato berdiri dan berteriak sangat kencang.

"YO!"Teriak Minato,semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka dan menatap Minato Heran.

"Temanku ingin menyatakan Perasaan nya pada seseorang!"Ucap Minato,Inuzuka tampak Gugup.

Minato menarik lengan Inuzuka

"Ayo bilang"Bisik Minato.

Inuzuka mendeathglare Minato.

Inuzuka menghela nafas,dan mulai berbicara.

"Ehm...Tsu-Tsume ma-mau kah k-kau me-menjadi pa-pacar k-ku?"Tanya Inuzuka Gugup.

Tsume menatap Inuzuka dengan tatapan tidak percaya,Lalu tiba tiba Kushina dan teman teman perempuan nya menarik lengan Tsume lalu berbisik.

"Terimasaja,kau ini kan belum punya pacar. lagi pula kau menyukai Inuzuka,kan?"Bisik Mikoto.

"Itu benar!terima saja Tsume"Bisik Kushina,

"Ok ok,Aku terima,lagi pula aku juga menyukai nya"Jawab Tsume,lalu mereka kembali ke posisi mereka semula.

"Baiklah,Aku menerima mu"Jawab Tsume.

Inuzuka memberikan seikat Bunga Lily yang ada di genggaman tangan nya pada Tsume.

Tsume menerima nya dengan senang hati,lalu mencium Inuzuka sekilas.

semua orang yang ada di situ berteriak senang.

Selesai makan Minato,Fugaku,Katachi,dan Shikaku menarik Inuzuka ke Auditorium dan mulai menyanyi.

**_[Minato:] Guess now it's official_**

**_[Inuzuka:] Can't back out, can't back out, no_**

**_[Kushina:] Gettin' ready for the night of nights_**

**_[Akane:] The night of nights, alright_**

**_[Minato:] Don't panic_**

**_[Inuzuka:] PANIC!_**

**_[Katachi:] Now do we have to dress up for the prom_**

**_[Fugaku:] Dude I don't think we have a choice_**

**_[Mikoto:] Yeah, it's the night of all nights Gotta look just right_**

**_[Tsume:] Dressin' to impress the boys_**

**_[Inuzuka:] Do I want classic or vintage or plaid_**

**_[Fugaku:] Where's the mirror_**

**_[Katachi:] I think this tux is too baggy_**

**_[Minato:] Too tight It makes me look weird_**

**_[Kushina:] Should I go movie star glamorous_**

**_ [Yuki:] Sassy or sweet?_**

**_[Tsume:] Don't know but no one better wear the same dress as me_**

**_[Guys:] It's the night of our nightmares_**

**_[Girls:] It's the night of our dreams_**

**_[Guys:] It's too late to back out of it_**

**_[Girls:] Makeovers, massages_**

**_[Guys:] Don't know what a corsage is_**

**_[Girls:] Been waitin' all out lives for this_**

**_[Girls:] It's gonna be a night_**

**_[Guys:] Can't wait_**

**_[Girls:] To remember_**

**_[Guys:] Oh man_**

**_[Girls:] C'mon nowBig Fun...alrightIt's gonna be the night_**

**_[Guys:] I guess_**

**_[Girls:] To last forever_**

**_[Guys:] Lucky us_**

**_[Everyone:] We'll never, ever, ever forget_**  
**_[Morita:] Gettin' ready_**

**_[Deidara:] Get ready_**

**_[Morita:] Get, a-gettin' ready, ready_**

**_[Deidara:] Get ready_**

**_[Morita:] Gettin' ready Here we goGet, a-gettin ready, go_**

**_[Deidara:] Hey, you've been in there and hour, man_**

**_[Morita:] So...what should I do with my hair?_**

**_[Deidara:] Where's my shaver?_**

**_[Morita:] Ooh, I love it_**

**_[Deidara:] I look like a waiter_**

**_[Morita:] Should I fluff it_**

**_[Both:] It's gettin' I already should be there_**  
**_[Guys:] Her mother opens the doorI'm shakin' inside_**

**_[Girls:] He's here, it's time, the hours arrived_**

**_[Guys:] Don't know why, her fathers starin' me down_**

**_[Girls:] Where's my purse, lip glossNow I'm really freakin' out_**

**_[Guys:] Then something changes my worldThe most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes_**

**_[Everybody:] It's gonna be a night_**

**_[Guys:] Oh yeah!_**

**_[Girls:] To remember_**

**_[Guys:] That's for sure_**

**_[Girls:] C'mon now_**

**_[Guys:] Big fun_**

**_[Girls:] Alright, it's gonna be the night_**

**_[Guys:] Here tonight_**

**_[Girls:] To last forever_**

**_[Guys:] Forever more_**

**_[Girls:] We'll never, ever, ever forget_**  
**_[Guys:] Who's that girl, she's so fine_**

**_[Girls:] Who's that guy, I don't recognize_**

**_[Guys:] Who's that girl, she looks so good, yeah_**

**_[Deidara & Girls:] Guess you never really noticed but you probably should_**

**_[Everybody:] Big fun_**

**_[Guys:] On the night of nights_**

**_[Girls:] Alright_**

**_[Guys:] In the night of nights, tonight_**

**_[Everybody:] Let's dance_**

**_[Guys:] On the night of nightsYou know we're gonna do it right_**

**_[Everybody:] It's gonna be a night_**

**_[Girls:] To remember_**

**_[Everybody:] It's gonna be the night_**

**_[Girls:] To last forever_**

**_[Everybody:] It's gonna be our night_**

**_[Girls:] To remember_**

**_[Everybody:] It's gonna be the night_**

**_[Girls:] To last forever_**

**_[Everybody:] It's gonna be a night_**

**_[Guys:] You know it_**

**_[Girls:] To remember_**

**_[Guys:] For all timeC'mon now_**

**_[Everybody:] Big Fun_**

**_[Girls:] To rememberEverybodyIt's gonna be the night_**

**_[Guys:] We love it_**

**_[Girls:] To last forever_**

**_[Guys:] The rest of our lives_**

**_[Girls:] We'll never, ever, ever forget_**

**_[Everybody:] It's gonna be our night_**

**_[Guys:] Oh yeah, all togetherSay it loud_**

**_[Girls:] C'mon nowEveryone that's rightIt's gonna be a night_**

**_[Guys:] Here tonight_**

**_[Girls:] To Remember_**

**_[Guys:] Hear the crowd_**

**_[Everybody:] And never, ever, everNever, ever, ever, never, everNever, ever, ever forget _ **

Mereka meng akhiri nyanyian mereka dan dansa mereka.

Akira sensei,Oh hyuk sensei,Gitsu sensei,dan kouri sensei bertepuk tangan.

"Ok sekarang kalian boleh istirahat"Ucap Oh hyuk.

"Ha'i sensei"

Minato Dkk keluar ruangan,Morita menarik lengan Minato dan memberikan sesuatu.

"Apa Ini?"Tanya Minato setelah melihat kertas berisikan data Kushina dan di pojok kanan atas ada tulisan 'Tokyo University'

"Kushina akan pindah ke Tokyo besok"Jawab Morita bangga.

Minato tampak berwajah sedih sekaligus kaget.

"Jadi kau siap siap saja kehilangan Kushina"Ucap Morita sinis dan pergi meninggalkan Minato.

Minato berjalan ke arah lokernya dan meletakan kertas itu.

"Kenapa Kushina tidak pernah bilang soal ke pindah han nya?"Gumam Minato.

sambil terus berjalan.

Hari semakin sore Kushina dan Akane berjalan keluar gedung sekolah menuju tempat parkir.

lalu mengambil mobil mereka dan pulang menuju rumah.

setelah sampai rumah dan memarkirkan mobil mereka di garasi mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tadaima!"Teriak ke 2 nya.

"Okaeri"Jawab Mito dan Hashirama.

Kushina berjalan ke arah kamar nya di lantai atas begitu pun Akane.

Kushina masuk ke dalam kamar nya menghempaskan tas nya mengambil handuk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

selesai mandi kushina tiduran di atas ranjang nya,ia memakai Kaos Lengan pendek berwarna putih bercorak awan biru dan memakai celana di bawah lutut tetapi ketat dan berwana Kuning.

Tiba tiba ada yang melempar batu dari luar balkon nya.

segera kushina bangkit lalu membuka pintu balkon nya dan melihat ke arah bawah balkon nya,terlihat Minato sedang berdiri sambil menyodorkan sekeranjang Pizza.

setelah pizza nya sampai di balkon Kushina.

Minato memanjat phon yang dekat dengan balkon Kushina setelah sampai Minato memeluk Kushina.

Kushina keheran nan.

"Ada apa kamu kemari,duren?"tanya Kushina sambil melepaskan pelukan Minato.

"Kamu nggak pernah bilang kalo kamu mau pindah"Jawab Minato.

Kali ini Kushina enggan menjawab.

"sudahlah ayo duduk,lalu makan Pizza nya"Ucap Minato.

Kushina hanya menurut.

Ia dan Minato memakan Pizza bersama.

"Maaf,aku tidak memberitahumu,Minato"Ucap Kushina.

Minato hanya tersenyum.

"Ya tidak apa apa"Jawab MInato

Kushina berdiri dan berjalan menuju pinggir balkon,Minato mengikuti nya.

Minato memeluk Kushina dari belakang.

Kushina mulai bernyayi.

**_If this was forever what could be better?_**  
**_ We already proved it was_**  
**_ But in 2,123 hours abandon the universe_**  
**_ Gonna make you everything_**  
**_ In our whole world change (it's our change, yeah)_**  
**_ And you know that where we are_**  
**_ Will never be the same oh no_**

**_ Right here, right now_**  
**_ I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view_**  
**_ Cause you mean everything_**  
**_ Right here, I promise you somehow_**  
**_ That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)_**  
**_ But right now there's you and me_**  
**_ Oh we know its coming_**  
**_ And it's coming fast_**  
**_ (As long when there's you and me) (Oh yeah)_**  
**_ So let's make the second last, make it last!_**  
**_ Right here, oh right now_**  
**_ Yeah, I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view_**  
**_ Cause you mean everything_**  
**_ Right here, I promise you somehow_**  
**_ That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)_**  
**_ But right now there's you and me_**  
**_ (you and me)_**  
**_ Ohh you and me_**  
**_ But right now there's you and… me!_**

Kushina mengakhiri nyanyian nya.

Kushina melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Sekarang lebih baik kamu pulang,ya?"Ucap Kushina.

Cup!

Minato mencium Kushina.

Kushina sedikit kaget.

Setelah 3 menit Minato melepaskan ciuman nya lalu beranjak pergi.

Kushina hanya bisa menghela nafas ia mulai bernyanyi lagi.

'Apa Aku bermimpi?'Pikir Kushina.

_**I guess I should've known better,  
to believe I'm a lucky chain, Oh.  
I lent my heart out forever,  
and finally learned each other's names.**_

_Kushina bersandar di pintu sejenak,lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya  
_

_**I tell myself, "this time it's different."  
No goodbyes, cause eyes can't bear to say it.  
"I'll never survive on one that's coming",  
If I stay, Ooh!**_

Kushina menatap barang barang nya,tapi teryata itu hanya khayalan

_**Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah.**_

ia menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang.

_**I really wish I could blame you, but I know  
That it's no one's fault. No, No. No, No  
Cinderella with no shoe, and  
the prince that doesn't know he's lost.  
He says that her face is so familiar, and  
Goodbye with just the same old song.  
But this time I will not surrender!  
'Cause I'm gone, Ooh, yeah!**_

Kushina sedikit berbalik dan menatap figura berisi foto ny dengan Minato.

_**Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah.**_

Di lain tempat,Minato menatap Figura foto berisi foto Kushina saat di ruangan basket.

Kushina berlari menuruni tangga dan berhenti sejenak di samping dinding yang dulunya berisikan banyak foto foto.

_**Ooh, I've got to let it go.  
Start protecting my heart and soul.  
Cause I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again.  
Not again!**_

_**Kushina kembali berlari ke luar rumah menuju mobil ayah nya.**_

Minato membuka loker Kushina dan isinya kosong,semua barang barang Kushina sudah di ambil semua.

**J_ust walk away __And don't look back Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad._**  
**_ You know I'm strong, but I can't take that._**  
**_ Before It's too late. (Before It's Too Late!)_**  
**_ Oh, just Walk Away!_**  
**_ (Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Walk Away, Walk Away, yeah!_**  
**_ (Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, All right!_**

**_Kushina membuka pintu mobil Ayah nya dan masuk ke dalam mobil_**

**_ (Walk Away, Walk Away, Yeah, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away._**  
**_ (Oh, Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, Ooh.._**  
**_ Ooh.._**

**_Kushina bersandar di sisi kaca mobil,Akane mengelus rambut Kushina._**

To Be Countiuned.

Huwaaa!

Panjang,ya?

Capek nih author.

Yaudah

Review please


	7. Chapter 7:Pasangan Minato at Senior Year

_**Dreaming Chapter 7:Kenangan**_

_**Disclaimer: Masasahi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair:Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki**_

_**Rated:T**_

_**Genre:Romance/Family**_

_**Makasih untuk Review nya,ya?**_

_**Untuk Mushi Kara-chan,Putri Kushina,Chen,Dyannamikaze,Namikaze Akane,minakushi narusaku lover'zz,U. Icha-chan, C3**__**,**__**dan Luka.**_

_**Arigatou,Minna-san!**_

_**Ok,langsung baca aja,ya?**_

_**Silahkan.**_

_**Don't Like?Don't Read!**_

Dreaming Chapter 7:Kenangan.

Akane mengelus rambut merah Kushina dengan Lembut.

"Nee-chan!Ayo,jangan Sedih. kita paling di Tokyo cuma 2 tahun,,lagi pula ini cara untuk menguji Cinta Nee-chan dan Minato-Senpai."Ucap Akane.

"Ya,kau benar ,jangan panggil Minato pakai embel embel Senpai,Ok?"Ucap Kushina yang sudah mulai baikan.

Akane tertawa hambar.

"Ahahaha,iya."Jawab Akane.

Di sekolah...

Minato hanya duduk diam sambil membaca sebuah Novel.

sebenarnya ia tidak sungguh sungguh membaca nya.

Yuki,Deidara,Mikoto,Fugaku,Dan Katachi menghampiri Minato.

"Minato,Ayo ke Auditorium untuk latihan!seminggu lagi Akan ada acara kelulusan,Senior Year."Ajak Yuki,perempuan berambut Oranye dan bermata Diamond.

"Jangan sedih begitu,Mina-Pyon!Kami juga sedih dengan kepergian Kushina"Ucap Mikoto.

"Hhhh...He...hhhh...hey!hhh...hhh,Maaf terlambat"Ucap salah satu suara.

Minato,Yuki,Deidara,Fugaku,Dan Katachi menoleh ke arah pintu.

terlihat perempuan berambut Biru muda dan bermata topaz sedang berdiri dengan nafas terengah engah.

"Akane!Kau kembali?Kushina mana?"Tanya Mikoto,Minato,Fugaku,Yuki,Katachi,dan Deidara bersamaan.

"Hey!aku baru saja sampai langsung di tanya Kushina -Nee sudah langsung berangkat ke Universitas nya,selesai melihat nya memperkenalkan dirinya,aku langsung kemari"Jawab Akane.

"Oh!"Respon mererka semua.

"Hey!"Teriak Akane.

"Sekarang ayo kita berlatih"Teriak Shi-Sensei.

"Siap sensei!"jawab semua nya.

Mikoto,Minato,Fugaku,Yuki,Katachi,Akane,Dan Deidara keluar bersamaan.

Tanpa sengaja Meilyn menyenggol lengan Akane sangat keras sampai sampai Akane mau terjatuh.

"Eh?"

Grep!

Onxy dan Topaz bertemu.

semburat merah tipis meuncul di kedua pipi Akane.

Akane buru buru bangkit dari pelukan Katachi.

"Wah!Pasangan baru,Nih!"Ucap Meilyn.

Akane mendeathglare Meilyn.

sedangkan Minato memilih diam.

**_'Kushina,apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?'_**Pikir Minato.

Para murid sekarang sudah sampai di Auditorium.

"Minato,Karna Kushina sudah tidak berada di sekolah ini ,Pasangan mu Morita Amiwa"Ucap Akira-sensei.

Minato Kaget.

"Apa?Aku tidak mau"Jawab Minato atau lebih tepatnya bantahhan.

"Aku setuju!Minato tidak cocok bersama Morita."Ucap salah satu suara.

Minato menoleh.

ia melihat Perempuan berambut Coklat Muda panjang dan bermata Hitam.

Minato menaikkan sebelah Alis nya.

"Jadi,kau mendukungku,Hye Mi?"Tanya Minato.

"Menurutmu?"Tanya Hye Mi Sinis.

"Haah,Yasudahlah"Jawab Minato.

^^University Tokyo^^

Seorang Gadis berumur 16 Tahun berambut Merah panjang sepinggang dan bermata Violet Memasuki sebuah kantin yang Cukup besar.

"Minato,sedang apa,ya?"Gumam Gadis itu.

"Uzumaki-San!"Panggil seseorang.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Haruno-san?!Sudah Ku katakan jangan panggil Aku dengan embel embel San,panggil saja Aku Kushina."Ucap Gadis itu,Yang ternyata bernama Kushina.

"Ah,Iya .Nanti Uzuma-,eh?Maksudku Kushina-chan pulang bareng siapa?"Tanya Gadis itu.

"Pulang sendiri,ada apa?"Tanya Kushina.

"Nanti pulang bareng,yuk?"Tanya Mebuki.

" aku tunggu di Taman,ya?"Ucap Kushina.

"Tentu."Ucap Mebuki dan melangkahkan Kakinya pergi dari depan pintu Kantin.

Sedangkan Kushina berjalan menuju sebuah Kedai.

^^Kushina PO'V^^

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah Kedai yang cukup Ramai.

Sepertinya itu Kedai Ramen.

Ah,coba aku masuk.

Ketika aku masuk,banyak pasang mata yang menatap ku Iri.

Ya,Ku akui tadi saat tes menyanyi aku mendapat Nilai A++.

dan,Banyak Murid murid yang iri padaku karna kepandaian ku menyanyi.

Padahal aku baru saja masuk,tapi langsung mendapat Kejutan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Hufft,Hari pertama yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Aku menghampiri Kasir,lalu memesan.(Bayangin restoran Mcdonald)

"Ya?ada yang bisa saya bantu?"Tanya seseorang,yang sepertinya pelayan.

Aku melihat lihat daftar menu,Tapi tidak ada Suki-Eh?Ketemu!

Ternyata ada Sukiyaki.

"Ehm...Aku Pesan Sukiyakinya 1 minum nya Teh Hijau ekstrak Lemon nya 1"Ucapku.

Pelayan itu mengetik di depan sebuah Komputer.

"Sudah itu saja?"Tanya pelayan itu.

"Ya, itu saja"Jawabku.

"Ok,Saya ulangi.1 sukiyaki dan 1 Teh Hijau Ekstrak Lemon,Sebentar,ya?"Ucap Pelayan itu.

Aku menunggu pesanan ku selama Kurang lebih 25 menit.

"Ini pesanan nya"Ucap Pelayan.

membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Ah,iya terima kasih"Ucapku sambil mengambil Nampan yang di sodorkan pelayan tadi,lalu berjalan ke tempat dudukku.

aku duduk lalu memakan Sukiyaki ku.

''Minato"Gumam ku.

Jujur aku sangat merindukan nya,padahal baru beberapa jam meninggalkan nya tapi itu terasa selama berhari hari.

Aku rindu pelukan hangatnya,kelembutan ciuman nya,dan hal lain dari dirinya.

Grep!

tiba tiba seorang perempuan menggenggam tangan ku dengan sangat kuat.

"Aduh!Aduh!"Ringisku.

"Diam,Kau!Ikut aku"Ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku.

Mau di bawa kemana aku?

**_To Be Countiuned._**

Terima kasih para readers yang udah baca Fict Pertama Aku.

Aku Ucapkan banyak terima kasih.

Review Please,Guys


	8. Chapter 8:Meet Kuroyuki-Sensei

**_Dreaming Chapter 8:Meet Kuroyuki-Sensei And My Friend Yon Baek Hee_**

**_Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Pair:Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki_**

**_Story Tambahan:Love Story Akane And Katachi._**

**_Rated:T_**

**_Genre:Romance And Family_**

**_ (S),Alur Kecepatan,Terlalu banyak menyanyi nya,Dan warning warning lain nya._**

**_Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk Review nya kawan._**

**_Aku nggak akan semangat buat Fict ini tanpa Review Kalian._**

**_Arigatou,Minna-san._**

**_Silahkan baca._**

**_Don't Like?Don't Read!_**

**_Dreaming Chapter 8:Meet Kuroyuki-Sensei And My Friend Yon Baek Hee_**

Kushina Point Of View ***

Mau dibawa kemana nya aku?

Aku terus di tarik oleh orang Misterius yang tiba tiba saja menarik ku.

Cih,menyebalkan.

Bahkan aku belum menyantap Sukiyaki ku sedikitpun.

"Hey!Mau dibawa kemana aku?Lepaskan!Sakit tau!"Omel ku sambil meronta ronta.

Bukan nya melepaskan malah makin mengencangkan pegangan nya.

Dasar orang MIsterius.

Awas saja kalau aku mengenal nya,akan aku Pukul dia.

Aku melihat papan Nama di dekat sebuah Ruangan.

Bertuliskan 'Auditorium'.

Misterius yang me narik ku membuka pintu Auditorium.

Cklek.

"Hey!"Seruku.

"Diam"Bentaknya.

Kurang ajar berani membentak ku.

Saat sampai di Dekat Kursi Auditorium ia melepaskan cengkraman nya.

"Nah,dari tadi dong ngelepasin nya"Ucap Ku.

Dia hanya bisa Sweetdroped.

Aku melihat seorang wanita kira kira berumur 23 tahun,berambut Hitam pendek,bermata Onxy,Memakai kemeja berwarna putih,dan Blazer Berwarna Hitam,juga memakai Higheels berwarna Hitam.

"Kushina,Kau ingat siapa aku?"Tanya nya.

Aku kaget darimana dia tahu nama ku,sungguh Aneh.

"Memang Kau siapa?Aku Tidak ing-"Aku tidak melanjutkan perkataan ku lagi.

ia mengulum senyum Manis nya.

Aku ingat senyum Itu!

Senyum seorang Sensei Ku sewaktu aku masih di Akademi.

"Kuroyuki Natsumi"Tebakku.

ia pun mengangguk.

Ah,aku sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan nya.

"Aku kira kau tidak mengingatku"Ucapnya.

"Bagaimana Aku bisa melupakan nya mu,Sensei!Aku selalu ingat Senyum Manis itu"Ucapku.

Aku menoleh kearah Orang Misterius yang Menarik ku.

Orang itu berambut Panjang Hitam di Kuncir Setengah,Bermata Turqoise,Memakai Celana Panjang seperti orang Kantoran berwarna Hitam,berkemeja Coklat,dan Memakai Blazer berwarna Putih,Juga memakai HighHeels Berwarna Merah.

"Yon Baek He"Ucapku sambil menunjuk orang itu.

"Ehm...Menurutmu?"Tanya Baek He.

Aku segera memukul lengan nya.

"Kau Gila!Menarik ku dengan cara paksa"Protes ku.

"Aduh, iya,Maaf maaf"Ucapnya sambil meringis.

"Kita ke kantin aja,yuk?"Ajak Kuroyuki.

Teng teng!

Bel Pulang berbunyi begitu saja.

"Maaf,aku harus segeraPulang, kapan kapan saja,ya sensei?"Tanyaku.

Jujur aku sangat ingin berbincang lebih lama dengan Sensei dan Baek hee , tapi aku ada janji dengan Mebuki untuk pulang bersama.

"Baiklah,tidak masalah,Nanti Kutelpon,ya?"Jawab Baek hee sambil tersenyum.

Dia tidak pernah berubah.

"Ok!"Ucapku.

Aku pun berjalan keluar ruangan menuju kelas ku.

Aku mengambil Ransel ku di tempat dudukku.

Setelah mangambil aku berjalan Keluar Gedung menuju parkiran Sepeda.

Tadi saat Istirahat Tou-san mengantarkan Sepedaku.

Aku mengambil Sepedaku dan Menuntun nya menuju sebuah Taman yang indah di sertai dengan Danau.(Bayangin Danau yang ada di Dunia Ninja).

Aku memnyederkan Sepeda ku di Sebuah pohon Sakura dan berjalan Kearah Danau dan duduk di tepi danau.

Aku menunggu Mebuki.

Aku merogoh Saku Celanaku dan mendapatakan Ponsel Smartphone berwarna Putih.

Aku mengotak atik SmartPhone Ku untuk mencari Kontak Minato,Setelah dapat Aku Menelpon Minato.

'Tuut...Tuuut'Bunyi sambungan terdengar Sangat Jelas.

Tidak sampai 5 Menit,Panggilan ku pun di jawab.

"Halo,Kushina?"

**_End Kushina Point Of View._**

_**"Halo,Kushina?"**_

"Eh?Halo,Minato,Bagaiman rasanya tanpa Aku di sekolah?"Tanya Kushina.

**_"Ah,Rasanya,yah? "_**Jawab Minato.

Kushina tersenyum Kecut.

"Lalu...Sekarang Kau sedang Apa?"Tanya Kushina.

**_"Aku sedang duduk di padang Rumput,Kau sendiri?"_**Jawab Minato.

"Aku sedang menunggu teman sambil duduk di tepi Danau,Siapa pasangan mu di Acara Senior year?"Tanya Kushina.

**_"Kau tahu?Aku sangat tertekan harus berpasangan denga Morita,Lebih baik Aku berpasangan dengan Kurama deh,Daripada sama Mak Lampir"_**Jawab Minato.

Kushina tertawa Kecewa.

Jujur ia sangat Cemburu.

"Ahahaha,Kalo begitu akan ku suruh hewan peliharaan ku untuk berpasangan denganmu"Ucap Kushina.

_**"Hey!Hey!Jangan Juga"**_Sergah Minato.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Kushina.

**_"Lebih baik aku tidak memiliki Pasangan,Deh."_**Ucap Minato.

Kushina Diam.

_**"Halo?Kushina kau masih di sana?"**_Panggil MInato.

Kushina Terlonjak KAget.

"Ah,iya aku masih disini"Jawab Kushina.

**_"BAgus kalo begitu"_**Ucap Minato.

"Sudah dulu,ya?Teman ku sudah datang,Aishiteru Minato"Ucap Kushina.

Sebenarnya Mebuki belum datang,Karna Mebuki masih ada kelas.

"Baiklah,My Too,Kushina"Ucap Minato.

Bip!

Kushina memutuskan Sambungan nya.

ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah Pohon Sakura.

Kushina Bernyanyi lagu Ciptaan Adik nya.

**_Koko ni arunowa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no_**  
**_Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii_**  
**_Totemo shizen nano ame agarino_**  
**_Asufaruto ni niji kakaru yoni_**

**_Lonely kaze ga fuite_**  
**_Feeling kiga tsuitayo_**  
**_Kotae wa doko nimo nai kedo_**

**_Call me wakatteruwa_**  
**_With you ai wa itsumo_**  
**_Atae au mono_**  
**_For you_**

**_Kitto kimi wa itsu no hika_**  
**_Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara_**  
**_Nando tsumazuitato shitemo for you_**  
**_Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu_**  
**_Yume miru koto_**  
**_Kokoro dakewa tozasanai de ite_**

**_Kizu tsuitemo namida korae gaman shitetayone_**  
**_Sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de mitekitakara_**  
**_Nani mo iwa nakute mo wakatteru yo_**  
**_Donna toki mo gambattetta koto_**

**_Lonely mayottano wa_**  
**_Try again nandodatte_**

**_Yarinaosu kotto dekiru kara_**  
**_I'm here sobani iruwa_**  
**_If you need me osorenaide_**  
**_Shinji au koto for you_**

**_Kitto kimi mo itsu no hika_**  
**_Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara_**  
**_Nando kizutsuitato shitemo for you_**  
**_Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu_**  
**_Yume miru koto_**  
**_Hitomi dakewa sorasanai de ite_**

**_Kimiga regaku yuki ga homeai_**  
**_kagera no nai takaramono ni kawaru yo_**  
**_ima ryoute hirake fly high_**

**_Kitto kimi wa itsu no hika_**  
**_Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara_**  
**_Nando tsumazuitato shitemo for you_**  
**_Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu_**  
**_Yume miru koto_**  
**_Kokoro dakewa tozasanai de ite_**

**_la! la !..._**

Tanpa Sengaja Mebuki mendengar Kushina bernyanyi.

"Suara mu Bagus sekali,Kushina-Chan"Ucap Mebuki.

Kushina Menoleh.

"Umh...Menurutku Biasa saja,Kau terlalu memujiku"Ucap Kushina sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

"..."

TBC

Gomen para readers Baru dikit soalnya lagi sibuk belajar.

Untuk Bulan Oktober aku nggak bisa update soalnya lagi ujian.

segini dulu,ya?

Ok,Review Please.

eh!Omong omong Lagu yang Kushina Nyanyiin itu Salah satu Ending Song NAruto Shippuden ke 12 Judulnya For You Penyanyi nya Azu.

Review Please Guys,Sob,KAwan.


	9. Chapter 9:Pertemuan

**_Dreaming Chapter 9:Pertemuan_**

**_Disclaimer:Siapa lagi kalo bukan Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Rated:T_**

**_Genre:Romance/Familly_**

**_Pair:Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki._**

**_Warning:OOC,Typo(S),Alur kecepatan,Banyak nyanyinya,Dwwl._**

**_Chapter Kemarin Ancur Lebur,ya?_**

**_Soalnya kemarin Author bikin nya lagi Nggak Enak badan._**

**_Jadi gitu deh._**

**_Arigatou untuk Review Kalian._**

**_Silahkan Baca._**

**_Don't Like?Don't Read!_**

^^Dreaming Chapter 8:Pertemuan^^

"Itu memang kenyataan nya,kan?Pasti pacarmu Minato Namikaze"Ucap Mebuki.

Semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua belah pipi Kushina.

"K-Kok Kamu tahu,Mebu-Chan?"Tanya Kushina.

Mebuki tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja Mikoto yang memberi tahuku, Dan Minato dulu satu kelas dan satu Akademi denganku"Jawab Mebuki.

"Oh!Ya sudah,ayo kita pulang"Ajak Kushina sambil berjalan menuju Pohon Sakura,tempat sepeda nya terparkir.

"Kushi-Chan,Nanti malam Kamu bisa datang ke rumah ku tidak?"Tanya Mebuki.

"Mungkin bisa,ada apa memang nya?"Tanya Kushina tanpa menoleh.

"Umh...Bantu aku belajar Seni,ya?"Jawab Mebuki.

Kali ini Kushina menoleh lalu mendekati Mebuki sambil menuntun Sepedanya.

"Seni? Aku kerumah mu?"Tanya Kushina.

Mebuki tersenyum.

"Nanti malam Jam Setengah Delapan"Jawab Mebuki.

"Ok"Ucap Kushina.

Ia menaiki Sepeda nya diikuti dengan Mebuki.

Kushina lalu menggoes Sepedanya.

"Mebu-Chan!Besok Katanya Ujian Sejarah,ya?"Tanya Kushina masih tetap Menggoes Sepedanya.

" apa Kushi-Chan?"Jawab Mebuki.

"Nanti sekalian ajarkan aku ,ya?"Tanya Kushina.

"Baiklah''

Setelah mengendarai Sepeda mereka selama 20 Menit,Kushina sampai Di Rumah nya.

"Sampai Nanti,Mebuki"Ucap Kushina.

"Sampai Nanti juga,Kushina"Ucap Mebuki.

Kushina menghela nafas lalu masuk ke halaman Rumah nya.

Ia turun dari Sepeda nya dan menuntun Sepeda nya Masuk Kegarasi.

Stelah meletak kan Sepedanya di garasi.

Kushina masuk kedalam Rumah nya yang bergaya Jepang Kuno.

"Tadaima"Ucap Kushina.

"Okaeri, pulang?"Tanya Mito.

"Umh...Ya"Jawab Kushina singkat lalu masuk Kekamarnya yag dekat dengan Halaman Belakang.

Cklek.

Kushina memutar Kenop Pintu nya.

Ia melangkah kan kakiknya masuk ke dalam Kamarnya yang di penuhi banyak Figura Foto.

Kushina melempar Ransel nya ke kasur King Size nya.

Ia pun berjalan menuju Kamar mandi untuk Menghilangkan Penat yang malanda nya selama seharian ini.

Setelah Mandi selama Kurang lebih 15 menit.

Kushina pun keluar dengan menggunakan Kimono Mandinya(A/N:Benar tidak,readers?)

dan berjalan menuju Lemari pakaian nya.

dan membukanya secara perlahan.

Kushina menatap Pakaian nya yang tersusun rapi dan sudah di pasangkan sesuai dengan warna nya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Kushina memperhatikan satu persatu Pakaian nya.

Dan pilihan nya jatuh pada Kaos berlengan pendek berwarna Hitam dengan Corak Bunga Melati berwarna putih di bagian bawahnya dan Celana pendek berwarna Hitam.

Kushina Mengambil Pakaian itu lalu memakai nya.

Bip!Bip!Ctar!Ctar!Blup!Blup!(A/N:Bunyinya Aneh,Ya?hanya itu yang terlintas di fikiran Author.).

Ponsel Kushina berbunyi menandakan Pesan masuk.

Setelah berpakaian dan meletak kan Kimono Mandinya

Kushina meraih SmartPhone nya yang tergelatak di Lantai kamar nya yang berlapisan karpet berwarna Putih Hitam.

Kushina membuka Pesan itu.

_ISI PESAN:_

_From:Akane_

_To:Nee-Chan,Kushina_

_Nee-chan,Bagaimana?Sudah bertemu dengan Yon Baek Hee dan Kuroyuki sensei belum?_

Kushina menaikan sebelah Alisnya,Bingung.

Kushina membalas pesan tersebut.

_From:Nee-Chan,Kushina_

_To:Akane_

_Jadi...Kau yang memberitahu soal kepindahan ku pada Sensei dan Baek hee?_

Kushina mengirim pesan itu.

Tidak sampai 10 menit pesan Kushina di balas.

_From:Akane_

_To:Nee-Chan,Kushina_

_Tentu saja,Mereka datang jauh jauh dari Matsusaka Mie,Tidak bisa bertemu dengan mu itu sia sia,tau!_

Kushina menghela nafas.

lalu mengetik pesan.

_From:Nee-Chan,Kushina_

_To:Akane_

_Baik,pasti kau sedang di Kantor Uzumaki Corp,kan?_

Kushina mengirim pesan itu.

**_Session Message:On_**

Akane:Iya,memang Kenapa?

Kushina:Tidak apa rasanya menjadi Bos?

Akane:Tidak waktu harus bergulat dengan berkas berkas dan ini aku ada Rapat pertemuan dengan Uchiha Corp !Melelahkan,Nee-Chan!

Kushina:Pasti Fugaku,kan?

Akane:Sudah tau nanya :7

Kushina:Bagaimana Hubungan mu dengan Katachi?

Akane:Kepo banget sih,Nee-chan.

Kushina:Tentu aku akan :D

Akane:Cih,Dia sangat menyebalkan.

Kushina:Ingat kata kataku.

Akane:Sudahlah,aku masih ingat kata kata itu.

Kushina:Yasudahlah,Cepat Kerja dulu sana.

Akane:Iya,sampai jumpa Nee-Chan.

Kushina:Sampai Jumpa,Akane.

**_Session Message:OFF_**

Kushina meletak kan SmartPhone nya di Meja belaj**_ar._**

**_^^Kediaman Namikaze^^_**

Seorang pemuda Berambut Kuning Jabrik dan bermata Saphhire tengah Tiduran di Kasur King Size nya sambil menatap layar SmartPhonenya.

'Sedang apa,ya Kushina sekarang?'Pikir pemuda tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Minato Namikaze.

"Tunggu duLu!"Teriak Minato.

Minato Cepat cepat bangun dari tiduran nya.

dan berlari mencari cari sesuatu.

Dari kolong tempat tidur,Laci,Lemari,Dll.

"Ahaa!Ketemu"Teriak Minato girang.

Ternyata ia masih menyimpan sebuah Boneka Dari Kushina,boneka berambut Kuning Jabrik dan mengenakan pakaian seragam Sekolah.

"Untung aku masih menyimpan nya"Gumam Minato.

"MINA-PYON!MAKAN MALAM TIDAK?"teriak Sebuah suara.

Minato kaget setengah mati.

"Iya,iya, makan malam"Jawab Minato.

"BAGUS KALO BEGITU!"Jawab Suzy berteriak sampai sampai Minato harus menutup Telinganya.

Terkadang ia suka sekali berantem dengan Adiknya.

Minato meletakkan boneka nya di atas kasur nya lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya.

**_**Ruang Makan**_**

Minato duduk di samping Suzy.

Ia membalikkan piring nya dan mengambil Sukiyaki.

dan mayantapnya dengan lahap.

"Kaa-san!"Panggil Minato.

Kaa-san menoleh.

"Iya?Ada apa Minato?"Tanya Kaa-san,Yoshika(A/N:Benar tidak?)

"Aku mau ke University Tokyo Boleh?"

"Uhuk...Uhuk...Uhuk"Tou-san Minato Keselek.

"Tou-San,Tidak Apa apa?"Tanya Minato Pada Tou-san nya,Jiraya.

Jiraya Lari ke Dapur ngambil Minum.

Glek!

"Hhh... !Sini Kamu!"Panggil Jiraya.

Dengan takut takut Minato mendatangi Tou-san nya di dapur.

"Aa...ada apa Tou-San?"Tanya Minato Takut takut.

Bletak!

"Ittai!"Ringis Minato sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Tentu saja boleh,Kau ini!Tapi,saat kau nanti datang kagetkan dia,ok?"Ucap Jiraya.

Minato Tersenyum.

"Tentu."

"Mina-Pyon!Ada Telfon Untuk Dikau!"Teriak Suzy dari lantai atas.

"Ok,Ok!Aku datang"Jawab Minato Berteriak.

Minato berlari ke arah Kamar nya.

Cklek!

Minato Mengambil Ponsel SmartPhone Hitam nya di atas tempat tidur.

Bip!

"Halo?"

"Minato,Aku menelfon dikau lagi!"Ucap Kushina dari seberang sambungan.

"Kushina!Kenapa menelfon ku lagi?"tanya Minato.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang I Miss You,I Need You And I Lovve You"Ucap Kushina.

Tuut!tuut!

Sambungan Terputus.

"Kushina!Kushina"Panggil Minato.

"Dia memang Jahil"Gumam Minato.

**_Keesokan Harinya..._**

"Aku berangkat!"Teriak Minato sambil berlari ke arah garasi tempat Mobil Ferrari Hitam nya terparkir.

"MINA-PYON NO BAKA!SINI CEPAT!DIKAU KEMANAKAN BUKU NOVEL KU?!"Teriak Suzy.

Minato tertawa.

sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam mobil.

"Rasakan!Lagian jahil sekali menaruh lem di kursi ku"Ucap Minato membayangkan Novel favorit Suzy yang ia sembunyikan.

Minato menjalankan Mobilnya menuju Tokyo.

Hari ini Kampusnya libur.

**_^^University Tokyo^^_**

Kushina memarkirkan Sepeda nya di parkiran Sepeda lalu berjalan ke arah Taman.

Ia duduk di salah satu Bangku Taman.

Kushina mengeluarkan sebuah Buku.

**_ Ku perhatikan kau dari jauh_**

**_ Kau jalani hidup tanpa jenuh_**

**_ Mencari bahagia tanpa keluh_**

**_ Saat itu juga kau curi perhatianku_**

**_ Mereka lihat kau dari dekat_**

**_ Tapi mereka gagal melihat_**

**_ Rasa sepi yang lama terpahat_**

**_ Saat itu juga_**

**_ O ku rasa kan_**

**_ O ku inginkan_**

**_ Akan kutunggu_**

**_ Selalu ku tunggu_**

**_ Sampai kau mampu_**

**_ Melihatku sebagai yang _**

**_ Mengerti kamu_**

**_ Cintai kamu_**

**_ Kan ku temani perjalananmu_**

**_ Selamanya_**

**_ Ku perhatikan kau dari jauh_**

**_ Kau jalani hidup tanpa jenuh_**

**_ Semangatmu buat aku luluh_**

**_ Saat itu juga_**

**_ O ku rasa kan_**

**_ O ku inginkan_**

**_ Akan kutunggu_**

**_ Selalu ku tunggu_**

**_ Sampai kau mampu_**

**_ Melihatku sebagai yang _**

**_ Mengerti kamu_**

**_ Cintai kamu_**

**_ Kan ku temani perjalananmu_**

**_ Selamanya_**

**_ Mungkin tak banyak yang bisa kuberikan_**

**_ Tapi ku kan berikan seluruh cintaku_**

**_ Seluruh cintaku_**

**_Ku perhatikan kau dari jauh_**

**_ Rasa cinta ini terus bertumbuh_**

**_ Akan kutunggu_**

**_ Selalu ku tunggu_**

**_ Sampai kau mampu_**

**_ Melihatku sebagai yang _**

**_ Mengerti kamu_**

**_ Cintai kamu_**

**_ Kan ku temani perjalananmu_**

**_ Selamanya_**

**__**** Ku perhatikan kau dari dekat**  


"Lagunya bagus, kau yang buat?"TAnya seseorang.

Kushina Kaget dan buru buru bangun dari duduk nya.

"Minato?"

"Hm?"

"Kau sungguh gila Yellow Flash"Ucap Kushina

"Aku nggak tau apa yang kamu pikirkan!Sampai sampai berani mendatangiku kemari"Ucap Kushina Lagi.

"Oh,ya?"

Minato Lompat dari atas Pohon.

ia mengenakan Kemeja Putih dan Blazer hitam.

Minato memberikan Sebuah gelang Bunga pada Kushina.

Minato dan Kushina Mulai berdansa.

**_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_**  
**_And every turn will be safe with me_**  
**_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_**  
**_You know I'll catch you threw it all_**

**_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_**  
**_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_**

**_(chorus)_**  
**_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_**  
**_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_**  
**_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_**  
**_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_**  
**_Can I have this dance_**

**_Can I have this dance_**  
**_Can I have this dance_**

mereka lalu berciuman.

To Be COuntiuned

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Maaf,pendek nih,sobat.

Omong omong ini update terakhir aku soalnya.

Harus udah belajar.

Nanti kira kira di chapter 11 baru ada kisah katachi dan akane.

Lagu yang di nyanyiin Kushina itu lagu Sherina Munaf-Akan Ku Tunggu

Review please,R&R


	10. Chapter 10:Senior Year(Part 1)

**_Dreaming chapter 10:Senior Year_**

**_Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rated:T_**

**_Pair:Minato N.&Kushina U._**

**_Warning:OOC,Typo,Abal abal,Gaje Dll_**

**_Wah!_**

**_Uadah nggk nyangka udah nyampe Chapter 10,ya?_**

**_Nanti insya allah mau sampe Chapter 25,Ada kejadian yang menenggangkan._**

**_dan masih banyak lagi._**

Dreaming Chapter 10:Senior Year

Mereka melepaskan Ciuman mereka dan saling bertatapan.

"Kushina,kamu makin cantik,ya?"Ucap Minato.

Wajah Kushina bersemu merah.

"Aku rasa tidak deh"jawab Kushina.

"Kata siapa tidak?"

"Kata aku"

"Oh!Itu tidak bisa"

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Menurut aku kamu adalah gadis yang paling cantik"

"Sejak kapan kamu belajar Gombal?"

"Maunya?"

"Jawab!"

"Baiklah baiklah!Sejak aku berpisah denganmu"

"Bohong"

"Kata Siapa?"

"Kata Aku"

"Tidak Bisa!Aku nggak bohong kok"

"Kamu bohong,Minato"

"Tidak!"

"Bohong!"

"Tidak!"

"Boho-,..Hah!Sudah hentikan Bohong tidak Bohong ngan ini"Ucap Kushina jengkel.

"Baiklah,My Hime"Ucap Minato.

"Mau aku ajak berjalan jalan sekitar sini?"Tanya kushina.

"Tentu saja"Jawab Minato.

Kushina dan Minato berjalan jalan di sekitar Universitas.

"Kamu mau kan datang bersamaku ke acara Senior Year Nanti malam?"Tanya Minato

Kushina berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih,Duren?Tentu saja aku mau"Jawab Kushina.

"Kalau mau,Ayo jalan lagi."Ucap Minato sambil menarik lengan Kushina.

"Kushi-Chan!"Panggil sebuah suara,Kushina menoleh ke belakang.

"Mebu-Chan!Ada apa?"Tanya Kushina begitu Mebuki menghampirinya.

"Ada sebuah undangan!"Jawab Mebuki lalu memperhatikan pemuda di samping Kushina.

'Siapa,ya?Siapa,Ya?Si-,'Pikir Mebuki.

"Minato Namikaze!"Tunjuk Mebuki.

"Eh?Iya?Anda Siapa,ya?"Tanya Minato.

"Dasar Pelupa!Aku!Mebuki Haruno!"Jawab Mebuki sambil menunjuk nunjuk dirinya.

Minato memperhatikan Mebuki lalu tersenyum mengerti.

"Ah!Iya aku ingat Mebuki Haruno,Seorang Dancer terbaik waktu di Akademi"Kata Minato sambil menunjuk nunjuk Mebuki.

"Lama tidak bertemu,ya?Badan mu makin tegap saja,Hihihi!"Ucap Mebuki sambil terkikik.

Kushina yang melihat Reuni itu hanya bengong.

Kushina sedikit berdehem.

"Ehem!"

Mebuki dan Minato tersentak dari Reuni mereka.

"Maaf,Mebuki-Chan!Bisa aku pergi sekarang?"Tanya Kushina yang sedikit Cemburu.

"Tentu!Jaa Mata Ashita,Mina-Chan,Kushi-Chan!"Jawab Mebuki sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kushina dan Minato.

Minato segera menoleh kearah Kushina.

"Kau...Cemburu,ya?"Goda Minato.

"Tidak!Untuk apa aku cemburu,Coba?Kaya nggak ada kerjaan"Jawab Kushina.

"Iya iya deh!Ayo ke kantin"ajak Minato.

"Baiklah"

Kushina dan Minato Berjalan bersama menuju Kantin-Tentu nya sambil bergandengan tangan-,Semua Mahasiswa perempuan menatap Minato dengan Mata '**_Love-Love_**'.

Kushina menghela nafas Panjang.

Minato menatap Kushina dengan Seringai.

Minato memegang Kedua Bahu Kushina.

Kushina pun Kaget karna Minato tiba tiba Memegang Bahunya.

"A-Ada ap-Mphhhmphh-,"Kushina tidak melanjutkan pertanyaan nya karna keburu di potong oleh Ciuman Minato yang menurutnya ganas.

Minato sedikit melumat bibir Kushina,Kushina tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

Semua Mahasiswa yang ada di situ menatapa kearah MinaKushi yang tengah berciuman.

Minato melepaskan Ciuman nya dan menatap Kushina dengan Cengiran Khas nya.

"Mi-Minato,A-Aku Ma-Malu,BAKA!"Bisik Kushina dengan wajah semerah Kepiting rebus.

"Tapi,Kau menyukai nya,kan?"Tanya Minato.

"Iya sih,Cuma jangan di tempat Umum gini dong"Ucap Kushina.

"Ya sudah,ayo masuk"ajak Minato.

Tadi minato dan Kushina berciuman tepat di Sebuah Cafe.

"Kau Mau pesan apa?"Tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Aku mau pesan Ramen Asin Versi Jumbo satu dan Minum nya Green Tea"Jawab Kushina.

"Baiklah"

"Ramen asin versi Jumbo satu,Sukiyaki satu,dan Green tea nya dua"Ucap Minato pada seorang **_waiters_***_Benar tidak?*_

"Sudah itu saja?"tanya Waitters tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Sayumi terlihat dari **_Name Tag_** nya.

"Ya!Itu saja"Jawab Minato.

"Tunggu sebentar,Ya Tuan!"Ucap Sayumi sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

Ponsel SmartPhone Kushina berdering dengan RingTone I'll Be There For You.

''**_Everytime you miss me..you need me.._**  
**_Remember me I will come to you i promise you i love you_**  
**_Everytime you miss me..you need me_**  
**_Call me call me I will come to you i promise you.. i'll be there for you.._**''

Kushina merogoh Tas selempang Hitam nya.

"Hah?Akane?"Kata Kushina setelah melihat sebuah Nama tertera di layar Touch Sreen nya.

Bip!

"Moshi-Moshi,Akane!ada apa?"Tanya Kushina.

Minato hanya memperhatikan wajah Kushina saat sedang menelfon.

"Aku mau tanya Nanti malam Nee-Chan datang kan?"Tanya Akane.

"Tentu saja!"Ucap Kushina.

"Oh!Baguslah!Jaa-Mata Ashita!"Dengan itu percakapan antara Kushina dan Akane berakhir.

"Cih!Menyebalkan!Dia selalu saja menelpon tidak ada penting nya"Omel Kushina.

"O,ya?Aku tidak Akane seperti itu"Jawab Minato.

"Karna kau jarang sekali Komunikasi dengan nya"Jawab Kushina.

seorang **_Waiters_** menghampiri Mereka dengan Membawa Nampan berisi pesanan Mereka.

"Ini Pesanan anda Tuan,Nyonya"Ucap Waiters Tersebut sopan sambil meletak kan Pesanan mereka.

Kushina hanya sweetdroped.

"Terima Kasih"Ucap Minato sopan.

**_Waiters_** itu kembali ketempat nya setelah menaruh semua pesanan mereka.

Kushina Mematahkan Sumpitnya.

"Ittadakimasu!"Ucap Kushina Sopan.

Minato hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Kushina yang sudah berubah,tapi cara makan Kushina yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Ittadakimasu"Ucap Minato Pelan lalu mematahkan Sumpitnya.

.

.

.

.

Malam Senior Year!

Malam Senior Year di buka dengan Deidara bernyanyi bersama Yui.

Setelah itu baru acara dilanjutkan dengan Tim Basket Minato namun Minato tidak bisa mengisi nya karna harus menjemput Kushina di Tokyo.

Sehabis itu baru hal yang paling memalukan.

Morita Memasuki panggung dengan mengenakan Dress Selutut berwarna Hijau Muda dan rambutnya di Kuncir setengah.

**_I got a lot of things_**  
**_I have to do.._**  
**_All these distractions_**  
**_Our futures coming soon_**  
**_We're Being pulled a hundred different directions_**  
**_But whatever happens I know I've got you_**

**_Your on my mind your in my heart_**  
**_It doesn't matter where we are_**  
**_It'll be alright_**  
**_Even if we're miles apart._**

Sejenak Morita menghentikan Nyanyian nya menunggu Minato untuk memasuki Panggung namun sudah 6 menit berlalu Minato tidak Kunjung masuk.

Morita mengulang nyanyian nya.

**_Even if we're miles apart._**

Setelah 1 menit baru seseorang berambut Hitam pendek dan bermata Aquamarine masuk dan bernayanyi dengan sangat aneh tapi bagus.

**_All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you_**  
**_There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you_**  
**_Only you_**

Seorang itu bernama Sumo.

Sumo mendekati Morita,Morita mundur beberapa langkah tapi ia terpojok.

Sumo memeluk pinggang ramping Morita lalu menengok lagi ke arah para penonton.

"Uh!"Ucap Morita jijik.

**_No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart.._**  
**_You know its true_**  
**_I just wanna be with you_**

**_(Be with you)._**

Morita keluar panggung dengan Wajah Kesal dan bertepattan saat Kushina dan Minato datang.

"Kau sudah selesai menyanyi?"Tanya Kushina.

"YA!"Jawab Morita sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Ayo!Sekarang giliran Kalian!"Ucap Mikoto.

"Baiklah"

To Be Countiued!

Maaf Pendek banget,ya?

Soalnya kehabisan cukup ide.

malah sedih banget Pramuka nggk bakal di adaiin lagi di Sekolah Hye,Hye sedih banget temen temen Hye sampe nangis.

huhuhu.

AlL:Review Please

RnR


End file.
